When We Meet Again
by simplyanaddiction
Summary: Bella is the new girl at Fairlane High. She meets Edward and for some reason he hates her. Two years later, they meet again in uni, but this time, Edward has a girlfriend and is the popular guy. Will their rivalry continue or turn in to something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Preface: (BPOV) **

Sometimes you don't understand why things happen. It could have been an accident or fate or maybe it was just meant to be. When I boarded that train almost two years ago, on Platform 8, little did I know that I was about to meet the one guy who could make my heart beat faster than any other.

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

**Two Years Earlier**

Arghh! The first day of school; it sounded like a curse. I always hated the first day of school! This was my third 'new school'. My most recent change was so that I could study at one of the best schools in the country. I was on a scholarship.

I wasn't worried about the work, though. I was more concerned about fitting in.

Why was I even worrying? I wasn't going to fit in; what with my pale skin and my balance issues? You couldn't describe me as sporty nor beautiful. I am averagely smart and normal. Well, not so much 'normal'. This is probably due to my inability to walk across a flat surface without tripping over my own two feet.

Ouch! I bumped into someone, pulling me out of my reverie, landing on my bottom. See, a perfect example...

"Hey! Watch out, there." I glanced up though my hair to see a thin boy with jet black hair holding his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and he hauled me onto my feet.

"Are you okay?" The boy spoke again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said softly, not wanting to attract attention. I quickly hid my face behind my hair and started to walk away.

Whew! He didn't recognise me. "Hey! Wait! You're Isabella, right?" Crap. I kicked myself mentally for hoping too quickly. The boy was walking in a bee-line toward me. Nearly all the heads in the parking lot turned towards me, scrutinising the 'new girl'.

"Bella," I extended my hand when he reached me.

"Tyler," he introduced shaking my small palm in his sweaty one. He seemed nice enough, but how did he know my name?

"Hey, Tyler!" Tyler and I turned around in time to see a boy with blondish hair walking toward us. I pulled my palm out of Tyler's and put on a polite smile and was about to walk away when...

"Mike," Tyler introduced, "this is Bella; the new girl." Oh, great!

"Hey, Bella," Mike greeted, putting his arm casually around my shoulders. "Hi," I replied, inconspicuously shrugging off his arm, "Sorry, I've got to go."

"See you around," he almost asked. I walked away as quickly as possible to my classroom, hoping that I wouldn't see him again. Were people so casual here? Or was it just him?

The rest of the week went by in a buzz, with the attention on the 'new girl' decreasing a bit. I made friends with a couple of people, but didn't want to make too many friends. There were two reasons for that. One, I was in year 11, so I probably wasn't going to see these people in two years time. I didn't want the emotional frenzy of missing my friends. Secondly, I didn't want the attention.

Charlie - or as I should call him, 'dad' - came and picked up from school. I ran straight up to my room and rang Renee, my overly cautious mum, who was in another state with her husband Phil. She was expecting a baby and was well into her ninth month. I called everyday, expecting some news. Unfortunately, her week was as uneventful as mine.

I skipped lightly down the stairs, nearly tripping, and into the lounge where Charlie was watching a game.

"Dad?" I called, trying to get his attention.

"Bella? What's wrong?" A concerned look came across his face as he turned to face me.

"Nothing. What did you want for dinner?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"About that... I already ate. It was late and I didn't want to strain you."

"Ok, that's great! I'm going to sleep anyway." I walked up to him, about to kiss him good night when he said, "Bella, I've got to fly to L.A. tomorrow."

"Dad, if it's the transport, don't worry. I'll catch the train." I assured him. I wasn't his duty to drive me to school and back. He should have his freedom.

"Thank you, Bella. Good night."

"Night, dad," I replied, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

I changed into my pyjamas, brushed my teeth and hopped in to my bed; sleep downing me in less than two minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Longer chapter... Thanx**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hate**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring. Groaning, I worked to haul myself out of the bed. I was going to be just on time. Charlie should-

Charlie! I glanced at my alarm clock to find out that it was 8am. Charlie was already on his flight by now.

Rushing out of the room I caught my toe on the side of the door, making me trip. What was with me today? I got out of bed later than usual, forgot about Charlie, and fell over first thing in the morning!

Shutting the front door behind me, I hastily made my way to the station.

Upon arrival, I noticed that my train was just arriving at the platform. I inwardly cursed the cafe worker for not speeding up my latte order. The doors were closing... run Bella!

Just when I thought I had missed the train a hand shot out and grabbed my arm, pulling me narrowly through the almost closed doors. Whew!

"Thank you!" I said, turning around to see the person that had helped me when I realised that I was staring into two emerald green pools. Wow! This person had the deepest eyes I had ever seen. They looked like two gemstones. I wasn't breathing and my head was swimming.

I didn't realise how long I was mesmerised by those endless pools before the person blinked and turned around. I didn't even catch a glimpse of the carrier of those eyes; I was more than grateful for that. If their eyes were that mesmerising I didn't want to even try to imagine the whole person.

The entire day had consisted of me trying to piece up the person that had mesmerised me this morning with his eyes. It was definitely a male. His strong arms were still in my memory –

"Bella!" the girl from my advanced English class said, "You're getting goose bumps, again. What are you thinking about anyways? You've been like this for the whole day!"

"Umm..." I racked my brain for any excuse. I couldn't tell her about 'the guy'; she would think that I was some teenager that was obsessed with guys. "I'm cold," I replied at last.

"How can you be cold? It's summer."

The bell went, saving me from her questionnaire. I gathered up my books and walked out of the classroom, eager to get away before another round of twenty questions began. Everyone was so curious about me. They constantly persisted in asking me the same questions about my past life.

The train was in ten minutes. All this travelling was making me sick. It was such a tight schedule; from school by train to my new job at the bookstore, then to home.

I was on time, at last. There was still three minutes for the train to arrive. I looked around the station, comparing it to the one back home – though I really shouldn't say home, because I don't live there anymore.

"No, Alice!" an alluring voice argued, "You are being absurd. I don't want to catch this train; we'll catch the next one."

I turned around to see the owner of the sound. His back was to me. His black t-shirt clung to his muscled back. He was tall and thin with untidy bronze hair. A small pixie-like girl was standing opposite him with her hands on her hips and her face set in a stubborn expression. She was almost completely opposite to him.

She shook her head, making her short, black hair swivel around her face. "Edward," so that was his name, "I don't understand what is wrong with you. I refuse to be late home!"

He groaned as he said, "We'll go shopping until the next train. Okay?"

Her face revealed an inner battle. Then a look of determination crossed her face. She stubbornly shook her head and said, "No!" The boy threw his hands up in exasperation.

"The next train to arrive on platform 8 is delayed by approximately six minutes," the announcement came blaring though the speakers. The boy couldn't give any excuse now. I couldn't stop the giggle that passed through my lips.

His head whisked around and I nearly fainted. He wasn't good looking; he was another category all of his own. He was better looking than any model or actor I had seen. During this commotion in my head, I was vaguely aware that he was glaring at me. The full force of his penetrating green eyes was unleashed on me and I didn't mind one bit, because my entire attention was absorbed by his appearance.

He turned back around, and only then was I woken up from my momentary trance. Oh! Edward was the guy that had helped me this morning! The green eyes, the strong arms...

"Edward," said a tall, beautiful blond girl as she walked past me, "why are you arguing with Alice? Is it to do with shopping?" She wrapped a long, slender arm around 'Edward's' shoulders. I should have known that Edward would have a beautiful girlfriend. He was 'to die for', why wouldn't he have a beautiful girlfriend? "Alice, leave poor Eddie alone," said the blond girl.

Edward shrugged off her hand and turned to face another boy with honey blond hair that had his arm around 'Alice'. I didn't notice when the blond male and another burly male with curly, black hair joined their little circle.

"I didn't do anything," Alice informed, "Edward's just being Edward."

"Alice, don't you dare-"Edward's threat was cut short by the sound of the train arriving at the platform.

The doors opened and I hopped in. Alice and her group followed. Edward was whispering something to Alice and she turned to look at me, smiling kindly. Hiding my face behind my hair, I found a seat and sat down. I opened my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and began to read.

The book was incomprehensible, and to many people, that was annoying and 'stupid'. That was the special thing about Catherine's love for Heathcliffe and his love for her.

"Hi! I'm Alice," I looked up to see the pixie-like girl holding her hand out to me.

"I'm Bella," I replied shaking her hand. Behind her, Edward was talking casually to his friends, completely ignoring me and Alice. It seemed weird how calmly Edward was taking the fact that the burly guy had his hand around Edward's girlfriend.

Alice turned around to see who I was watching. She took a seat next to me and said, "That's my brother, Edward. The blond girl is Rosalie and that's Emmett with her. Emmett is my older brother. Jasper, the other blond, is my boyfriend and Rosalie's twin."

Alice was so open and wasn't possessive of her friends like the other people I had met with good looking friends. I guessed she wouldn't mind if I asked her something that I found odd.

"Alice, doesn't Edward mind Emmett being so free with Rosalie?"

"Why would Edward mind?"

"Because she is his girlfriend."

To my surprise, Alice burst out laughing. "No, silly! Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend." My face flushed red with embarrassment.

"What school do you go to?" I asked, trying to cover my embarrassment.

"Fairlane High. Well, me and Edward do at least."

"I go there, too. I haven't seen you around." I most likely would have remembered these gorgeous looking people.

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't have. Me and Edward are in year 12. The rest are in their first year of Uni," she explained.

"It's nearly my stop," I said getting up.

Alice got up with me, "I get off here, too."

She grabbed my hand a led me to stand with her group. I was standing next to Edward and he still ignored me. I peeked up through my hair to see him completely oblivious. His head didn't turn but his eyes flashed down at me. Even through that little glance, I saw hatred and black, raw fury in his eyes. What was with him? Did I unknowingly do something wrong?

"Bella, would you like a ride home?" It was Rosalie speaking. Alice had introduced me to them while I was 'preoccupied'. Rosalie was more beautiful up close. No, beautiful was doing an injustice to her. Her blond hair framed her heart shaped face and her eyes, although brown like mine, were intense and enhanced her beauty.

"I don't want to trouble you," I replied politely.

"It would be our pleasure," the booming voice of Emmett said.

"Yep! Come on! We haven't even got know you yet," Alice chirped.

"Let's go. Come on, Bella," Jasper encouraged.

"Okay, then. Thank you so much," I said gratefully. Thanks to them I would be home nearly twenty minutes early.

Guess who didn't say a word. Right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! Really short chapter. **

**To the people who took the time to read my story... thank you!!**

**To the people who read AND reviewed my story... I love you guys and thanx!!**

**This story is dedicated to Arcelia, nnck01, bella almost cullen, and Crazily Loving Twilight.**

**Eternal thank you to my friend and beta, Elemnestra Aethelflaeda.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Don't Know**

I was home, I was safe, and no, Alice did not kidnap me. During the entire ride Edward had ignored me by directing his full attention toward driving.

He was making me insane... and paranoid... and self conscious... and all of the things that I had never worried about – like looking good for someone.

Why was I even thinking about him instead of doing my homework? What was wrong with me? I had never even looked back twice at a man before, ever!

_You like him, Bella..._

"Shut up!" I said out loud.

"Huh?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Nothing dad," I called back.

"Look what you did!" I said silently to my conscience.

Alright, focus! Was that even possible? Focus!

This was going to be one long night...

**EPOV**

This was going to be one long night. Bella was torturing me, in my head. Her beautiful face, her large brown eyes...

"Edward, snap out of it!" Alice scolded.

"What?" I hissed. It was all her fault. I almost could've ignored Bella but Alice just _had_ to introduce me. Now I couldn't avoid her.

"Why were you acting like that to Bella?" Alice asked angrily.

"Acting like what?"

"Stop pretending to be innocent. I saw you glaring at her!"

"I wasn't."

"Don't lie! Why did you bother helping her onto the train this morning if you don't like her?" Alice persisted.

_I don't know..._

"I'm going to bed," I said, making a show of yawning.

"Yeah, like you'll get any sleep," she snickered.

"What was that implying?"

"Nothing," she replied sweetly, "Good night, Eddie!"

I ignored the use of my most hated nickname; otherwise she would continue her questions. Right now I would do anything to get away from the question of why I didn't like Bella. Truly, the reason for that was I really didn't know.

* * *

**Review if you wish... you really do make my day. No one is forcing you... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Since the last chapter was short, I posted two.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Loosing It**

**BPOV**

Last week, when I had first met 'them', went so quickly. They were really nice and accepting, with the exception of Edward, who was either constantly ignoring me, or shooting glares at me.

I had had to give myself a lecture yesterday. I refused to keep worrying myself about Edward and his attitude towards me. He was giving me a death glare this very second and I was pretending nothing was happening.

The train was packed right now. It was all due to the morning peak hours. I was standing next to Alice, while she chatted animatedly about our shopping plans for the weekend, and Edward was standing as far away as possible from me.

He was studying his Biology textbook and occasionally looking up to give one of his famous death glares. All the while I didn't even glance at him. If he was stubborn, I was easily twice as bad.

The train stopped, and Edward, Alice and I hopped off.

As we entered the school we were attacked by Edward's fan club.

"Edward!!" numerous cheerleaders squealed as other girls watched on longingly.

Edward tried look oblivious but there was definitely a growing smirk etched on his flawless face.

"Edward," Alice said menacingly, "tell these desperate bimbos to disappear before I take a swing at them with my baseball bat." For someone so small, Alice was very frightening.

Edward, who had been looking calm for the last five minutes, suddenly put on a sour face. Edward's hand curved around a cheerleaders' wrist as he tried to free his belt loop from her grip. Alice giggled and Edward shot her a warning look.

"Come on, Bella. Edward needs some privacy with his admirers," she said tauntingly.

If Edward had looked annoyed before, now he was pleading. All traces of anger were wiped from his face for the first time.

Alice grabbed my wrist and turned me around with her.

"Don't you feel sorry for him?" I asked, not feeling sorry for him myself.

"Nope! Let him enjoy the next few weeks of admiration."

Then it hit me. Alice and Edward were leaving school in a few weeks. They had two weeks study period before their qualifying exam. It was going to be stressful because this exam decided where you were going to Uni.

Just then the bell rang and Edward was saved.

"Time for class!" Alice said, "See you at lunch!"

"Bye!"

I watched as Alice dragged Edward off to their class and then walked to my next class.

Finally it was lunch. The teachers in my class had handed me so many assignments I just knew they would take all my spare time.

Walking into the cafeteria, I saw Edward and Alice with their lunch trays in front of them. As I walked up to them, Alice greeted me with a "Hey, Bella!"

Edward just looked down and glared at his plate. What was his problem anyway?

"Hey, Alice," I replied.

"Sit down," Alice continued.

"I haven't gotten my food yet."

"I got it for you."

"Thanks," I said, sitting down.

"Hi, Edward," I tried. He just lifted his head and nodded, not even meeting my gaze.

Alice suddenly jumped up from the table and said that she had 'private business' to attend to. Edward and I just looked at her pleadingly for her not to leave us two alone in each other's company. She smiled and danced out of the cafeteria, leaving me and Edward in an awkward silence.

"Edward, I-" I tried, only to be interrupted by a squealing Lauren.

"Edward!" Lauren said, planting herself on Edward's lap. "I thought you left early. I was, like, so worried."

I was barely containing my laughter at Edward's expression from Lauren's words. He looked like a little kid in a lion's den.

"And then, like, I told Jessica that my boyfriend would never leave without telling me. Like, I mean you never would; you're like such a good boyfriend!"

Now I was shaking and covering my mouth, my eyes were tearing.

"Like, Edward, I've got to go now. Like, bye!" I said imitating Lauren, gathering my books and getting up from the table. Edward was glaring at me so much that I was surprised that his ears weren't steaming. He was going to get me back for it, but whatever he had planned, it was worth it - the look on his face was priceless.

I was intercepted by Mike as I was about to leave the cafeteria.

"Hi, Bella," he said, winding his arm around my waist. Trying my best to wriggle free inconspicuously, I looked behind me to see that Edward was nearly free from Lauren. I turned back around, slowly trying to slip out of Mike's grip around my waist.

I heard snickering next to me and turned around to find Edward walking past me with a smirk on his perfect face.

**EPOV**

As much as I hated to admit it, I missed Bella. I was hostile to her but it was not her fault. She was changing me, making me see the world. Even though I had only known her for a very short time, she was making visible changes to me that she didn't realise.

Alice had definitely noticed, and she was trying to make me become friends with Bella. I didn't want to change though. I liked studying hard and only sticking to myself and my music. I didn't want friends. I wanted to be a doctor and the only way to achieve that was to study hard.

Bella was making me want to make friends, with her especially. She made me feel normal emotions; like jealousy.

I was used to girls throwing themselves at me. None of them had even caught my second glance. She was different and made me test my ego; no matter how much I denied I had an ego.

The cafeteria was bustling with year 11 and 12. Alice was chatting away about her birthday present for Jasper and how she had made a huge bargain.

Suddenly, Alice shouted, "Hey, Bella!"

I didn't dare look up for if I did I would get mesmerised again. I couldn't be friends with her, I won't change myself!

"Hey, Alice," Bella replied.

"Sit down," Alice invited.

"I haven't gotten my food yet."

"I got it for you."

I stayed silent throughout this exchange, looking down at my plate.

"Thanks," said Bella. I heard her chair scrape the floor as she sat down.

"Hi, Edward," she said, surprising me. I was too much of a chicken to look her in the eyes. I looked up; not knowing what kind of expression was on my face. I nodded then looked back down.

Alice suddenly jumped up from her seat and said, "I have some private business to attend to. See you after school." I looked up at her with pleading eyes.

She couldn't leave me alone with Bella. I don't even know what I thought about her. When it came to Bella, the normally intelligent me was lost. She frightened me because I didn't know what I felt about her but never let go of my calm façade.

Alice ignored me and skipped out of the cafeteria. I didn't dare say a word to Bella.

She broke the silence by starting to say something but was interrupted by Lauren's squealing. Bella was frightening in a weird way because my head was not used to the mixed feelings. With Lauren, she was outright scary.

The way she leapt on to my lap and started jabbering about me leaving early; leaving her. She thought I was her boyfriend! I didn't even give her any indication that I liked her.

I knew my expression was panicky as Lauren continued to talk about something to do with telling Jessica that I was a great boyfriend.

My face was contorted with fear. I looked up to see Bella gathering her books and saying, "Like, Edward, I've got to go now. Like, bye!" I was going to get her for this, but right now I had to focus on getting away from Lauren. It was such a relief that I was leaving school this year; getting away from this madhouse.

Finally wrenching myself free from the clingy Lauren, I made a quick escape to the door where Mike Newton had his arm around Bella's waist. She was trying to squirm her way out while he seemed oblivious.

It seemed I wouldn't need to pay her back for not saving me from Lauren; Mike Newton was doing it for me. I snickered as I passed her and she shot me a death glare.

Through this all though, I felt an unknown emotion. I couldn't recognise it but it felt kind of annoyed. What was I annoyed at? I got my revenge on Bella; I was supposed to be happy. I was seriously loosing it...


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the delay... I'll update asap. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister, who had her birthday a couple of days ago.**

**Thanx**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Is It Just Me?**

**BPOV**

Today was two days from when Alice and Edward finished school. They still had final exams after but school was officially over. The last few weeks had passed with me constantly worrying about my exams and losing my friends.

They were probably going to go the university that I one day hoped to go to. They were going to Oxford, and that was in London. They said that they would keep in touch but Oxford was more than a ten hour flight from here!

"Bella, are you worrying about your exams?" Alice asked.

"Yeah!" That wasn't a full lie; I was worried about that and them leaving.

"Bella, what do you want to do?" Alice asked, surprising me.

"Aren't we studying?" I replied, confused. I was over at their huge mansion, studying. I was sitting on Alice's bed, with her, and we were studying.

"I'm sick of textbooks! I'll get Edward and we'll go out and watch a movie," Alice said, getting off her bed. She walked out of the room, in her designer shorts to fetch Edward. I heard her knocking on his door. His bed creaked as he got off to open the door.

"Want to go watch a movie?" Alice asked, "Bella's coming."

I didn't hear his reply. He probably wouldn't want to go, now that I was going, too.

"Get ready, Bella," Alice said walking into her closet.

"I'm going like this."

"No, you're not! You can borrow my clothes."

"Are you going to kill Bella, too?" I didn't hear Edward enter the room. He was sitting on Alice's table, looking absurdly handsome in his beige shirt and khakis. My train of thought was jumbled and I realise that I was ogling him until Alice pulled me up by the shirt and dragged me into the closet.

She held up a pair of designer shorts that were of reasonable length, and a halter neck top. The top was too revealing for my liking. She handed me a pair of Chucks and left the huge suite before I could argue.

I pulled on the shorts and grabbed another normal grey t-shirt from the drawer. I tied up the laces of my sneakers and walked out of the closet. Edward was still sitting on the table swirling his car keys on his finger. He looked up, trying to look indifferent, but I could see some sort of internal drama going on inside his head.

"Where's Alice," I asked him.

"She's changing her clothes. She'll be out in a second."

I sat down on her bed, feeling awkward. Edward and I hadn't really talked much, ever. He decidedly ignored me and I was past trying to be friends with him. He'd say a word once in a while and I'd reply just as briefly.

"Edward, Bella! Get down here. We're going to be late!" Alice shouted from downstairs.

I hopped off the bed, ungracefully, and skipped downstairs. Somehow, I was falling and my face was going to me the floor. I reached my hands out, bracing for the impact. It didn't come. Edward had grabbed me around the waist.

I was about to say thank you when he quickly let go of me, as if burned him, and stalked out of the house.

Alice and I just watched in confusion.

We made it to the movie on time, thanks to Edward's maniacal driving. Alice hopped out of the car, leaving me and Edward in the car. His face was hostile as he drove into the parking lot.

His mood swings were driving me insane! One second, he treated me normally, the next second he was back to being hostile. I couldn't take this anymore. If he hated me, that was fine; it was straight forward.

"Edward!" I said grabbing his wrist before he could out of the car. He glared down at where my hand was holding him.

"What?" he hissed. I was going to chicken out... No! Come on Bella. Do it!

"I need to talk to you... now," I said as firmly as possible. He just yanked his hand out of mine and stepped out of the car. I followed him out and faced him. His face was hostile and unwelcoming. He stared at the floor between us.

"I know you hate me, for whatever reason that may be," I started. He quickly looked up, confused.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to annoy you and make you feel that way. You need to know that it was unintentional. I won't bother you again, and you don't even need to see my face again." I didn't realise why tears were forming in my eyes. We never even had anything between us; I was just clearing things up.

"Thank you for your time. Have a good life," I said, turning around and walking in the direction of the cinemas. Now that he couldn't see my face, the tears were flowing freely down my face. The distressing thing was that I had no idea why. Why was I upset? He wasn't even my friend!

When I entered the cinema, I saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper standing there, waiting for me and Edward. "Hey! I didn't realise all of you were watching it with us."

"We're all leaving to London soon so this is our leaving party. Well... sort of!" Rosalie spoke.

"Are you crying?" Alice asked, sounding shocked.

"No! Just some dust in my eyes," I lied, wiping away my tears.

"What do you want to eat?" Emmett asked everybody as he walked up to the counter.

"Skittles!" Alice shouted.

"Raspberry Twists!" Rosalie called out.

"Snakes," Jasper requested.

"I'll get... chocolate popcorn!" I told Emmett. I sounded cheery. I couldn't ruin this for everyone.

"What do you want Edward?" Emmett asked looking behind me.

I turned around to find Edward standing close behind me. He looked fairly calm, not at all perturbed by our 'conversation'. So I was the only one who cared!

"I'll get chocolate popcorn, too," he said as he walked past me. Unexpectedly, he lightly brushed my finger as he walked past.

The movie was okay... mainly because I didn't watch most of it. I was stuck sitting next to Edward. He acted completely normal. That was frustrating.

* * *

**Review if you wish. You'll make my day!! Those who are around me know exactly what I mean... ;)Thanx to those who take the time to do so.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay. School holidays are coming up and I will be able to write more. I already have 5 extra chapters written so I'll be able to update soon...**

**This chapter was written while I was listening to Panic! At The Disco... awesome band!**

**Keep reading and if you like it, then review. Constructive critism is always welcome, and praises are even more!! :) **

**What are you staring at the AN for?? Keep reading... shoo!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Intensity**

Today was the last day of school for Edward and Alice. They were studying all the time; before school, lunch and after school. They were really smart; Edward was smarter by a tiny amount.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice greeted, not looking up from her textbook. Edward was next to her, also staring at his textbook.

"Hi, Alice!"

I sat down in front of them and started eating my pizza. Suddenly, someone placed both their hands on my shoulders. I looked behind me to see that it was Mike. Alice and Edward looked up. Alice looked annoyed and Edward looked furious.

"Mike?" I asked, just as annoyed as Alice.

"Hey Bella!" he said. He had this wicked grin plastered on his face. His hands moved down my arms. He pulled me onto my feet and threw my arms around his neck. I was unpleasantly surprised, my actions not able to catch up with my thoughts.

Then I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder and pull me away. The person held my wrist firmly as they stalked out into the parking lot, tagging me along. It was pelting rain outside. Peeking up, I saw it was Edward. He was facing away from me. He let go of my wrist and crossed his arms across his chest as he turned to face me.

He was glaring at me and I didn't even do anything. I don't know how he managed to do that in this weather; the water was getting into my eyes making me squint. He must have noticed the confused expression on my face because he said, "You let him touch you!" Was that an accusation?

"So what if he touched me?" I retorted, annoyed at the conviction in his voice.

"So what?! You don't care?"

"No, I don't!" Lie. "And I don't see why you do." I said, leaving him to get soaked.

Edward had a fever, so did I. Alice made me stay over at her house because she wanted to make sure I was okay. Charlie would be back in a couple of days and I was staying over until then. Lucky yesterday was Friday, I couldn't go to school in this state.

Alice made watch her favourite movie while she sat next to with her notes in her hand. She looked up at the screen occasionally and then returned to memorising.

The screen went blank and then Alice gracefully hopped up from the couch and darted into the kitchen. The clock in the living room read 7:30pm. It was going to be one late Saturday night.

"Bella!" Alice called loudly from the kitchen, "Get over here! Edward, you too!"

I quickly raced into the kitchen where Alice was pulling out a dish from the oven. It smelled wonderful; I didn't know Alice could cook.

I turned at the sound of someone entering the kitchen; it was Edward. He was wearing casual jeans and a violet t-shirt. He looked absurdly good-looking. His face was disturbed and slightly furious.

He strode past me swiftly, breaking my ogling. Alice moved out of his way as he checked the mysterious dish and nodded his head in approval.

"Okay, let's eat," Edward said.

Alice and I ventured out of the kitchen to set up the table.

We finished setting the table as Edward strode out of the kitchen with a large dish and three plates. He placed it on the table and hurried back in to the kitchen. He appeared again, this time holding three wine glasses and something else that looked like a bottle of expensive, fine wine. He set everything on the table and sat down opposite me.

Edward served everyone and I dug in to my mushroom-and-wine chicken. It tasted out of heaven. I chewed slowly, savouring the rich flavour. I was surprised that Alice could cook so well.

"I didn't know you could cook, Alice. It tastes literally out of heaven!"

Alice snickered and said, "You bet it does. After all, Edward is a fantastic cook."

My food got caught in my throat. Edward cooked this? This boy was dazzling me more every minute. Shame we hated each other.

"Bella, did you mean to say, 'Ew! Who could eat this junk?'" Alice asked, mockingly polite.

I vaguely heard her as I watched Edward in a slight trance. He was looking up at me with this fire burning behind his eyes. It was making me dizzy...

I couldn't breathe...

My eyes were swimming...

CUT IT OUT BELLA! Who is he anyway? I quickly looked down and resumed eating as my face flushed and embarrassing shade of red. His eyes continued boring into my head, but I refused to look up at him.

Alice, who was completely oblivious of what happened, looked completely confused when she realised the tense atmosphere. She coughed meaningfully and Edward's eyes finally left me and turned to an annoyed looking Alice.

"I'm done," Alice said. She gathered up her plate and unused wine glass and turned to leave the kitchen.

Edward looked down and resumed eating his half-eaten chicken. I followed his lead, wanting to be free from this intense atmosphere.

As I finished, I realised something had happened... something had just changed between me and Edward. I knew that he knew, too, and I also knew that he couldn't put his finger on it, either.

**EPOV**

_Camisado_ by Panic At The Disco was playing loudly in Alice's room, but she was downstairs with Bella. I walked to her room and switched it off. Just as I was about to leave the room I saw a picture of Alice and Bella on Alice's bed head. Bella had a large, cute pout but I could see that she was grinning inside. Alice was on a piggy back on Bella's back. Alice, however, looked ecstatic. This picture must have been taken while they went shopping with Rosalie.

My hand, unthinkingly, reached out to the picture but was stopped in its tracks by Alice's call. I rushed downstairs with my head in a jumble. I couldn't register my actions.

Bella was standing in the kitchen with her back to me. I felt a sudden burst of anger for this innocent person. She was really confusing me. I needed to get away, and my escape was coming soon, but at the same time I wanted to be with her all the time.

I walked past her before my face could give away too much. Tasting the chicken, I was extremely aware of Bella looking at me.

The table was set out and dinner was served. I was disturbingly anxious to see her reaction to the food. She took tentatively took her first bite and smiled with pleasure as she chewed slowly. The perfect shape of her lips moved in perfect rhythm. I found myself getting mesmerised.

Bella commented on the food and Alice snickered something back in response. I couldn't understand the exact words for my attention was otherwise occupied. Bella was truly amazing no matter how much I denied it. She looked up at me and I couldn't look away.

I don't know what she saw in my face but some emotion crossed her face. Just then something changed. The atmosphere was hyper-charged and I quickly looked down before I could get in deep.

After dinner, I raced up to my room and turned on Debussy really loud. The bed creaked as I slumped on it and recalled today's happening. I needed a distraction... I needed sleep!

I tossed and turned for a few hours until Debussy finally lulled me to a light sleep...

**Review and make me happy!! Danke!! (Thankyou in German)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a really short chapter. It's mainly because this is the bridge to the real part of the story. **

**Someone asked me if I was Australian. Yes, I am and I'm from Sydney. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friends 'Melon' and Medi because of you continuous 'construtive' critism. Thanx! **

**Chapter 7: Saying 'Good Bye'**

**2 weeks later: BPOV**

It had been two weeks since that awkward night. Edward and I completely ignored each other, not wanting to acknowledge the weird feeling. I knew that something was upsetting him and I knew that it was something to do with me. He didn't hate me; I could see that in his eyes.

A lot had happened in these past two weeks; Edward and Alice had passed with flying colours – SURPRISE! SURPRISE! – and were accepted into Oxford. Year 11 was over – even though I had only been at the school for six weeks.

This moment, I was standing on my drive way with my arms around Alice. Trying to console her but truly trying to convince myself that it was going to be okay; the fact that my friends were leaving. Edward was leaning back against his Volvo with a distant expression. Alice held on to me and didn't let go until Charlie – who had returned yesterday – shuffled around in impatience.

Alice let go of me and stared at me. There were tears in her eyes and she was fighting back a sorrowful expression. I was going to miss her; my best friend. I was close to tears myself.

"I promise I'll visit every term holiday," she whispered as she held on to my hand tightly. I felt the blood circulation in my hand beginning to cut off. Term holidays; they were ten weeks away...

"I'll miss you Alice," I said, not letting my sorrow seep into my voice. I wasn't an emotional person but I truly felt like crying.

Alice put her arms around me one last time, turned to hug Charlie, and slid into the car. Edward glided forward to me. His eyes did not reveal much but I could see the slight hardening in his eyes.

He continued to stare into my eyes as I began to feel small droplets of rain on my face and body. Edward took no notice that it was raining and then finally looked down.

"Take care, Bella," he whispered. I couldn't speak; I just nodded once. His eyes were soft when he looked into my eyes. In that instant, I knew that he was the only person that had been able to penetrate into my soul. I don't know what he saw there but it made him lean in slowly and kiss my forehead. Surprisingly I didn't mind; I was finally getting of the real Edward; the Edward that Alice had told me stories about...

I wanted to know him and to be his friend. He tore his gaze away from me as he walked to the car. It took all my strength to not go and stop this second. To talk to him and to know him as I grew old.

He started the engine and backed out of my drive way. The rain was pelting now; the droplets like needles on my skin. I heard Charlie walk in to the house but I continued to stand there as Edward made a U-turn. I peered through the rain and waved at them. Alice waved until their car disappeared down the road.

I stood there for five minutes, finally noticing that my salted tears were being mixed in with the pure rain on my face.

Then I finally realised that saying 'good bye' was extremely hard, no matter how strong you were or what your relationship with the person was. I realised that my hate-based relationship with Edward was important to me, and that he mattered more than I let in.

Sighing, I made my way into my house. I shut the door and went upstairs to my room.

Little did I realise, this was just the beginning...

**Touchy chapter... I know. **

**If you have no idea why she feels this way is kind of like love-at-first-sight but a bit different. She sees the real Edward for the first time and it's the first time he has let his barrier down. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: London**

**Two years after: BPOV**

Friendship... What did that word really mean? Trust... understanding... truth... Could it also involve hate?

A tune sounded from my phone, breaking me from my pondering. I flicked open my new present and held it to my ear.

"Bella," greeted a melodic voice.

"Hey Alice!" I shouted back. The noise in her background was really loud. I could barely hear her over the noise.

"Bella... Sick... Edward... Apartment... Number... Be there!" A few words came filtering through the phone. I couldn't piece together a thing she said.

"WHAT?" I asked loudly for she was going to have trouble hearing me.

"BELLA, I'M AT THE AIRPORT; ESME'S SICK. GO TO EDWARD'S APARTMENT. THE ROOM NUMBER IS 18! BE THERE. YOU KNOW THE PLACE RIGHT?" she yelled through the phone.

"YEAH, I'VE GOT IT WRITTEN DOWN SOMEWHERE..."

"I'LL BE BACK IN TWO DAYS!!"

"OKAY! BYE!"

"BYE!!" Then the line got cut. I glared at my phone that I had not wanted at all but was forced to keep as I was moving to London. Charlie had made me keep the phoning after arguing that he needed to keep in touch after I went to Oxford University.

I looked up at London - at least what part of London I could see – and grimaced; I was a stranger to this new place. I stuck my hand out and waved down a cab. The driver packed my luggage away into the trunk, while I rummaged in my carry bag for Edward's address.

I found the little scrap of paper and read out my scrawly writing to the driver. He nodded and started the engine. I looked around the town and I could see that the car was speeding right of the London Eye.

Twenty minutes went by quickly as I sight-seed the place. I hopped out of the car as the driver hauled my luggage out of the trunk. My phone went off again but this time it was a text message.

I pulled out the phone and read the message.

_Bella,_

_The keys are under the rug at the door. Kate should be coming out to help you out any moment._

_Have fun!_

_Love, Alice_

Just as I shut my phone and looked up a gorgeous blond came walking out the door. She walked gracefully up to me.

"Hi! You must be Bella. You really are as beautiful as Alice said. I'm Kate." I blushed furiously and glanced down. Alice actually said that? She seemed really nice... and smart.

"Hey! Nice to meet you," I said smiling. Unexpectedly, she put her arms around and gave me a tight hug. When she let go, she was beaming.

"Let's go," she said, picking up my bags, "Are you sure this is the only luggage you have? You only have three suitcases!"

"Yeah. I only have those. I'm a little into fashion; not much." Okay, fine. That was a lie. I wasn't into fashion at all. I just want to seem like a tasteless jerk on my first day.

She led the way up the lift and got off at the third floor. I held on to one of my suitcases as she walked me to door 18. I ducked down and fished the key from under the carpet. I fumbled with the keys before opening it to reveal one of the nicest places I have seen.

My mouth hung open in awe and my mind working on overdrive, trying to absorb the entire room at once. The carpets were beige and there was a balcony over-looking the beautiful streets of London. The living room was the size of Charlie's entire house back home. I took a measured step inside after cleaning my shoes on the carpet outside.

There were three rooms and a massive plasma TV with surround sound inside. I pushed open a door to reveal a large bed in an equally large room. There was an entire wall dedicated to CD's and a fancy stereo. Light was filtering through the balcony. The room smelt of an expensive aftershave.

I jumped a foot into the air when Kate appeared behind me, laughing lightly.

"Nice house, huh?" she asked casually. Nice? This place was more than nice...

"Yeah, it's ok." I replied just as casually.

"I'll leave you to get unpacked. Call me if you need any help. I live just one floor down, number 14. Oh yeah!" she said walking out of the room, "This is your room." She opened another door down the corridor.

I walked her to the door and said goodbye. What I really needed was a cool shower. It was really hot outside.

I dumped my luggage into my new room that looked exactly like the other room, but my room was empty. I pulled out a simple pair of denim shorts and a dark blue tank top. The bathroom was connected to my room, and there were various kinds of shampoos, conditioners, bath salts and soaps lefts out for me. I started up the shower and shed my clothes.

The shower was cooling and felt good in the hot summer weather. I rubbed in some strawberry scented shampoo into my hair and lather my body with luxurious soap. I got dressed quickly, towelled my hair and stepped out. The water in my hair had still not dried out; there was water dripping from the ends of my hair to the back of my top.

I heard someone in the kitchen. As I walked in there, I saw a man with a familiar body leaning down to kiss a girl with strawberry blond hair. I couldn't see the man because he was facing away from me. Just then, I registered the bronze hair.

My reaction was to freeze. I backed out of the kitchen as quietly as possible, not wanting them to know I was there and not to interrupt their intimate moment. I made it out of the room not breathing. Suddenly, I collapsed on the couch, a powerful and unknown emotion taking hold of me. My heart was racing in my chest but I was relieved they hadn't seen me. I lay back on the couch and blocked of all my senses.

After five minutes of meditation, I sat up a walked to the door. I needed to get out of here. Something was troubling me from the moment I saw Edward with the strawberry blond haired girl.

I grabbed the keys from where I had left them, slipped on my runners, and quietly exited the apartment. The lift was quick to arrive.

I breathed in the scent of mid-afternoon air; it cleared my mind. Just then, my impatient stomach grumbled out loud. I set off down the street looking for some lunch. I found a decent cafe close by and sat down waiting to be served.

After one ham, tomato and cheese salad I felt ready to head back 'home'. My phone rang and Charlie's picture appeared on the screen. I flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Hey, Bells! How are you?" Charlie asked, trying to cover the sad tone in his voice; Charlie felt awkward to show his emotions, just like me.

"I'm okay, Dad. What about you? Is your tongue dead yet?" I joked, lightening the mood.

"Yeah! It's dead and buried," he played along.

"I almost forgot. Your mum and I put some money in to buy you a laptop. You'll need it."

"Aww, dad! You know how I feel about expensive things. The phone and now this?"

"Bella, you deserve it. You go to a prestigious uni and saved us money. You're all we could ask for."

"Thanks dad, but no more. Understand?" I said firmly.

"Sure, sure. Bye, Bells!"

"Bye dad!"

I slipped the phone into my pocket and made off to find the nearest store that sold electrical goods.

I found a store and a good quality laptop. I paid for it, and left the store with a large box. It was around three o'clock now.

The air-conditioning of the hotel/apartment hit me strongly as I walked in. The laptop in my arms was covering most of view. A man pressed on the button in the elevator. Surprisingly, he got off the same floor and walked to the door 18. I peered over the laptop to see who it was.

I gasped as I saw Edward staring at me with a confused expression, probably wondering who was standing at his door. My hair was covering half my face and the laptop covered the other half.

He looked different to what he looked like two years ago, or maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. He looked indescribable. His features were perfect and sharp, his green eyes a piercing green, and his hair a perfect mess. I figured that it was me that forgot. Well... I didn't forget, I just didn't want to remember; it brought back indescribable thoughts.

Then I remembered that this was how I felt when I first saw him at the station; heart pounding loudly in my chest, cheeks turning red, head spinning, breathing coming short and mesmerised.

I stopped staring like a fool and placed the box on the floor, not looking at him. I turned the lock with my key and walked in to the house with my laptop back in my arms. I carefully placed the laptop on my desk and turned around, only to see him standing in my doorway.

His eyes held pain and realisation.

"Bella?" His beautiful voice called my name. He still remembered me? I couldn't say anything. Then the bell rang. He was still frozen in place. I recovered and walked past him to the front door.

I opened the door to reveal a really pretty girl with strawberry blond hair... His girlfriend.

"Hi! I'm Tanya!" she said, beaming and allowing herself into the house.

I forced my mouth to move, "I'm Bella."

I turned around to find Edward that Edward was in the room with his arms around Tanya. A knot in my stomach began to form and it tightened with every second. I couldn't hold it in anymore; her in his arms. I seemed wrong, and the frustrating thing was why I was even affected.

"I've got to unpack," I said, my voice surprisingly icy. I walked past them giving a small smile to Tanya and completely ignoring Edward. She didn't do anything; it was his fault.

_Wait! What was his fault?_

My brain was now turning into mush. I quickly closed my room door behind me and collapsed on the bed, battling with my mind.

Eventually, sleep taking me into a better world...


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella is a bit OOC... I wanted to make this story my own so thats why I went a bit overboard with the whole 'Bella is stubborn' thing...**

**I have grammar mistakes coz my beta is on a break. Sorry about the mistakes and just ignore them. This story is getting incredibly fun to write coz I'm tweaking the characters a bit.**

**Someone said that they wanted Jacob to be in it and so I put him in. He's also OOC. I don't think that the normal Jake would fit correctly into this story.**

**Btw... I'm starting a new story soon. I need to get it on paper before my imagination starts to run too wild.**

**Thsi chapter goes to the wonderful, wonderful people who reviewed and made me update sooner than I normally would have. KEEP THE MOTIVATION GOING!!**

**Thanx!! Luv, Rach**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Unpleasant Memory**

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I was asleep. I eventually woke up to find that the sun had gone down. My stomach was churning with hunger; I hadn't eaten anything after that sandwich. My feet were having trouble and I stumbled clumsily to the door.

I grasped the door frame for support as I regained control over my body. The first thing that I saw was Edward sitting on the brown, leather couch in the living room. I entered the kitchen and clambered about, trying to find the essential utensils to make my dinner.

Once I found a pan and ladle, I went about trying to find the ingredients for a simple pasta. I collected the ingredients and turned on the stove.

I looked from the sauce I was stirring, and opened the fridge, the cold air cooling down the sweaty moisture on my face.

"Bella," a soft voice said behind me, making me jump a foot into the air.

"What?" I was surprised at the cold, hostile tone my voice took, "I thought we made a deal – two years ago was it? – that we would at least pretend to ignore each other. Sorry, the details are vague." That was the biggest lie; I remembered everything so clearly, and I was irritated at myself for that.

"Now, I've got work to do. Uni starts the day after," I said in the same tone as before.

I bent down and fished in the fridge for a can of tomato sauce. Part of me registered that it was right in front of my eyes but another larger part was hyper aware of Edward, who was leaning against the counter, with a frustrated look in his eyes.

I returned to the pan with the tomato sauce in my hand. I tried not to take notice of him while cooking but my eyes, of their own accord, wandered in his direction. He, however, was more direct. His eyes never left me, calculating something in his head.

I served my dinner and made my way out to the living room. I placed my plate on the table and put in a movie to watch. Five minutes later, Edward joined me, sitting in the farthest chair possible. His calculating expression was replaced by an annoyance that was bordering on anger.

"Why are you angry?" He sounded frustrated. My temper flared for an unknown reason.

"That would be my problem."

"What did I do wrong? I didn't even speak to you."

"That's great you're at least acknowledging the fact that you ignore me to maximum!" My voice was bitter, "We don't exist to each other anymore. You hate me, remember? Personally I prefer it that way."

"Bella, you know that we do exist to each other," he said with a cold voice. That tone was all it took for me to burst. I dropped my plate, spilling its contents onto the floor. I made my way to him and stood towering over him. He stood up, taking his turn to tower over me.

"Edward, what is wrong with you? Two years ago, you hated me and I soon learned to ignore that. Before you left, you... did... something! That made me restless to understand to know what had changed between us. Here I come and I see you back to the Edward that I thought changed. You're making me go crazy with annoyance!"I sounded angry.

As I turned around, he clasped my wrist in his powerful grip. Unusually, my heart was pounding away in my chest.

"Let go, Edward. This is not going to work..." My voice was wary. I had given up on our friendship before it had begun.

He let go of my hand and dropped his head. Just as I left the room, I saw him with a depressed expression. All the while in kitchen, I was fighting the urge to hug him and make that pained face go away.

I got to bed early after emailing Renee and brushing my teeth.

The night was horrible. I didn't get any sleep; I just tossed and turned, my head filling up with guilt. As I put on a pair of sweats and a tank, I made the decision to say sorry to Edward.

I caught him coming back from a jog.

"Edward-" He cut me off quickly. He was surprised and annoyed.

"Don't trouble me and you by talking to me. I don't need to be insulted further," he said, his voice sounding pressured. His eyes never met my gaze.

"I wanted to say sorry but you made me rethink my decision!" I was furious; he seemed to be making this a hobby.

"I don't understand you Bella. You want to say sorry and then go ahead to being completely absurd!" My eyes didn't leave his lips as they moved in perfect synchronisation. He was repeating what I had said last night.

I realised that I was ogling him once again, and looked away. We both stood there looking anywhere but at each other.

"Edward!" a familiar voice said. I raised my head to find Tanya in Edward's arms. The knot in my stomach was threatening to become a monster. It was threatening to overpower my self control.

I was about to walk away but Tanya began to talk to me.

"Hey, Bella! How are you finding London?"

"It's good so far. Haven't seen much," I replied indifferently.

"That's great. Alice talks lot about you. Edward never said you were coming." I glared at Edward when she said this.

"Edward is good at repressing unpleasant memories," I said icily. He just looked back at me with a dumbfounded expression.

"I've got work to do. I'll talk to you soon Tanya," I called behind me as I brushed past them. A strong hand gripped my hand. It was Edward. He had Tanya curled in his left arm and was holding on to my hand with his right.

I wrenched my hand free and walked away. Suddenly, someone was next to me, matching my stride. I looked up to find Edward's glorious face watching me with a pained expression.

"Do you think you are an unpleasant memory?"

**EPOV**

"Do you think you are an unpleasant memory?" I asked her. I must have sounded pained.

"What else could I be?" Did she really think that she was a rotten memory?

"Bella, I'm sorry to hear that I made you think that," I whispered. I truly felt bad. Abruptly, she stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Edward, let's clear this up," she said firmly, "You hated me for some reason and I accepted that. You ignored me and I walked away from your life, not wanting to trouble you. This story – this Edward and Bella – was never there, and never will be."

She turned away and left me to stand there thinking back to the past two years. I made a grab for her hand and she turned around.

"Bella, this story hasn't even started," I said with a sense of conviction.

"And I never will. The end is here before the beginning." With that she walked away without glancing back.

In the short time I had known her, she had turned around my life. Didn't she realise that she was the reason why I even had a girlfriend now? She had done it unknowingly...

**BPOV**

Walking away at that moment was one of the hardest things I have ever done. The blood was racing around my body with the speed of my heart. What did he mean by 'This story hasn't started yet'?

I quickly hurried into the bookstore to buy my books for tomorrow. I breathed in the comforting scent of paper and ink. I smiled with my eyes closed and stood in the door way. I walked forward without opening my eyes and the next second I was falling over.

The impact of the hard floor on my body never came. A tall, dark boy with a friendly smile had grabbed my hand.

"Whoa! Watch where you going," he said. He looked down at where my hand was clamped onto his. Rigidly, I broke my hand free of his and smiled sheepishly. He smiled back and bent down pick up the scattered books.

"So are you new to London?" he asked as we gathered his books.

"Oxford – impressive," he said after glancing at the booklist in my hand.

"Not really," I said modestly, "Where do you go?"

This time he grinned sheepishly. "I go to Oxford, too. I'd better get going..."

"Yeah, see you around," I said, waving at him as he walked out of the store with a pile of books in his hand.

"I almost forgot to ask; what's your name?" he asked, re-entering the store.

"I'm Bella."

"Jacob." Then he turned and walked back the way he came. I smiled to myself and was happy to make a new friend.

* * *

**To the readers who like the story but can't be bothered to review (ahm... like me), review for me... I am getting busted for being on the comp so long, typing. I usually don't ask for reviews, but I need proof that this is worthwhile... Thanx**


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

There may be grammatical errors... sorry!

**I could have updated sooner but I've been typing my new story. It's sounding good but it took a LOT of planning. **

**The reviews were great. Thanx**

**Btw... in the next couple of chapters the plot moves a bit. To those people who want Bella and Edward to be together... the best part of the story is how they get together, then it's all just fluff... **

**Keep reading!!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Welcome Home**

**BPOV**

I wiped off the drop of perspiration that had formed on my nose. I was standing at the entrance of Oxford. It was large and the students looked quite at home. They all had a cool but smart aura.

I stepped cautiously through the gates to find myself surrounded by people who were talking, comparing notes, or working on their laptops.

Hugging my own laptop to my chest, I made my way to the front office. The cool air-conditioning hit as I entered. The ladies at the counter were working on a stack of important-looking files.

A blond-haired lady smiled up at me and asked, "How can I help you darling?"

"I'm new and I've come to collect the schedule and ID card," I said.

"Oh, yes! Your introduction is in the lecture hall; down the science block and right near the library. Your name is?"

"Isabella Swan."

She quickly checked the database on her new computer and went into the print room. She came back out with a folder with my name neatly marked across the top.

"This is your introductory folder. The rest will be explained to you in the introduction. Welcome to Oxford!"

I smiled politely and made my way to the lecture hall, following her directions. The place was so large that I got lost a couple of times. I finally gave up and asked a student for the way.

I arrived there to find the lecture hall bustling with students that were making friends with each other. They had something in common; they were intelligent.

I found an empty seat in the middle and sat down, waiting for the introduction to begin.

"Welcome to Oxford!" a strong voice began, "If you would please take your seat and wait for Professor Daniels to begin."

A few moments later, a woman with a strong British accent spoke.

"Good morning! It is a pleasure to accept you into the University of Oxford. Oxford is a high-achieving university that requires effort and dedication from its students. Now, as you are all enrolled for the year, we are pleased to welcome you to our community." Her arms spread out as she welcomed us. Her mahogany hair framed her delicate face and glasses slid down her nose.

"Your timetables have been handed out and your lecturers are ready to begin the day today. There are rules and regulations here. No one will enter class late without an explanation note. All work that has been missed out on will be complete and ready to hand in as the teacher wills. This is a place of learning; decent clothing and behaviour is required at all times.

"If you are taking pharmaceutical medicine, you will leave with Prof. Stone. Vet nary science, Prof. Keep..." She went through many other different courses and finally reached literature.

"English Literature, you'll be stuck with me for rest of the year. Lessons begin today and you will finish at 1:30pm. The library is open till 4pm for study and up to thirty books are allowed to be borrowed on one card. Follow me," she said and led the way out of the room.

**Three hours later**

"Okay, your first lesson starts at sharp 11am tomorrow. I'll see you all then," said Prof. Daniels, as she gathered her belongings and walked out of the room.

I followed her example and walked out of the room to the library. I found a seat in the far corner of the library, where it was quiet and peaceful. The books I had borrowed were thick. I opened one and flicked to relevant.

_Shakespeare invented one-third of the English language and he has an average vocabulary of 20 000 words._

Searching up arguments for my first essay was harder than I expected.

AH! I jumped a foot into the air when I felt hot breath on my neck. I turned to find Jacob giving me a wolfy grin.

"Forgot me already?" he asked with a smirk as he found a seat next to me.

"Why, are you important?" I asked playfully.

"I'm offended!" he scoffed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I knew he went to Oxford but I didn't expect to see him out of the thousand people that went here.

"Same thing as you; work."

"Then get to it! Shh..." I turned back to my work, refusing to procrastinate on my first day. The work load wasn't huge but I had to get ahead.

"Bella, what course are you doing?" he asked out of the blue.

"Literature," I answered without looking up.

"Hmm... Do you want to-" He was cut short by the sound of my phone ringing. I fumbled for it my bag before I the librarian got me busted. I flicked it open and heard the tinkering voice of Alice at the end of the line.

"Surprise! I'm in London. Carlisle and Esme," – Edward and Alice's parents – "bought a house here. We're all at the new house now."

"Wait, why did they buy a house here?" I asked, confused by the sudden change.

"Well, they figured that me and Edward would be here for a long time and Esme missed us way too much, so why not?" For Alice's family, since they were so rich, changing houses was a minor matter.

"Get here ASAP! The address is 27 Hicks St. Croydon," she said quickly.

"But-" The line went dead before I could tell her that I had no means of transport and I had no idea where that was.

I groaned out loud. Jacob immediately looked up from his books and gave me a questioning look.

"Need something?" he asked.

"Alice wants me at her new house, NOW!" I said, my voice rising in volume.

"I'll drop you. What's the address?"

I quickly told him the address and we set to his car. As I recalled, Edward drove like a maniac. But now, Edward was nothing compared to Jacob.

We arrived at Alice's new house in less than ten minutes. As I hopped out of the car I noticed the building in front of me. It was different and that was something new in London, where nearly all the houses on one street looked the same. The Cullens' house stood out. It was more wonderful than the already wonderful houses on the street.

I quit my trance and rang the doorbell. A chime sounded and in less than three full seconds everyone – I mean EVERYONE – was at the door. They probably had been waiting right behind the door for me to arrive. Rosalie was standing there with Emmett's arm around her waist, Jasper was standing quietly behind them, Edward was looking down but there all the same, Carlisle was holding Esme's hand, and Alice was choking me in the name of a hug.

I was so glad that I completely forgot to introduce Jacob. They were all probably wondering who that stranger was standing in their doorway. When the squealing died down, I managed to get some words out.

"This," I said, nodding at Jacob, "is Jacob, my friend." Once they all were introduced, we toured the house. It had three floors and seven rooms.

We sat back in the lounge and Carlisle began to speak, "Esme and I have a surprise for you all. We missed our children and needed to be here. Since you all are like our children, we would love to invite you to stay with us.

"Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are finishing university this year, and Emmett, has been our child ever since his parents died. Rosalie and Jasper, we have permission from your parents, and your parents, Bella, said that they are fine with it."

There was a silence, while everyone registered this. Then Alice broke it with a loud squeal.

"Yay!! I'm soooo happy! Bella, Rosalie, you'll be with us! And Jazz!"

I was shocked. I would love staying with them but I didn't want to impose myself upon them.

"Carlisle, Esme, it's so nice of you to ask but I can't."

"Well, why not Bella? There is plenty of room and we'd love you here," Esme said.

"I would not want to impose myself upon you. I will be stealing be stealing away your privacy and you might need time with your children."

Esme came to my side and hugged me affectionately.

"Bella, dear, we would never be happier than to have you here. You are my child, too."

I smiled, my eyes watering at the love that was showered on me.

"Well, hurry up!" Alice shouted, "If you want the best room, get your butt up there."

I quickly let go of Esme and followed the bounding Alice up the stairs.

"Bella, I have the nicest room for you... Ta Da!!" she said, opening the door and pushing me in. Then she frowned and a wrinkle appeared on her brow. That was probably due to the suitcases that were stacked near the enormous bed.

Alice stood there for a good twenty seconds before walking to suitcases, heaving them up with her little might and then flinging them out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ahhh! The sky is falling!!" a high pitch scream sounded downstairs. Alice and I quickly peered over the side of the railings to see Emmett crouching down, with his hands over his head, next to the suitcase that Alice had thrown over.

Emmett quickly recovered and glared up at a giggling Alice. "You nearly killed me! And your laughing?!" Emmett sounded furious but his voice was shaking, trying to recover from the attack.

"Oh, well," Alice said casually, "You didn't die, at least." With that she turned around and walked back into the room and continued to proceed with throwing out the remaining suitcases.

When her job was done, she dusted her hands proudly. "I present to you, your room!" she said with a wave of her hand.

This was when I really saw the room. It was a lot like Edward's apartment. The faint olive-gold carpet was glimmering slightly in the sunlight. The balcony gave me a beautiful view of the surroundings and the doors were glass. The net curtains swirled around in the wind. The bed was large enough to fit three fully grown adults comfortably and had a beautiful gold bedspread that matched the carpet. I fell in love with the room.

Just as I walked to the balcony to enjoy the sunlight, Edward walked through the doors, fuming...

**Review if you wish... Let's try get 10-15 for this chapter, right? I'll inform you when my new story is posted. Thanx, to all!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

To the smarties who figured out my name, good job!

**To my impatient friend, hold up!! ;)**

**My new story is on a roll!! YAY!! SO, go check it out... It's called 'Love Doesn't Come Packages'. The plot line is kinda reversed, and that's the originality. Read it and give me feedback. Don't give up on me on the first chap.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: My Room, Your Room**

**EPOV**

This was unexpected... I had absolutely no clue that Esme would ask _everyone_ to stay with us. There was plenty of room – sure – but it wasn't a normal possibility that your parents move to London and invite you friends to _live _with you!!

I quickly grabbed the rest of my suitcases and dropped them into my room. This room had the best view and was the most spacious. I left the room and hurried downstairs.

"Edward, you don't mind them staying do you?" Esme asked without turning from the boxes that she was unpacking.

"No, Esme," I said and it was true. I had nothing against them staying.

"Thank you, dear. I was worried that we didn't ask you and rushed into the decision."

"It truly is ok. When will the people be arriving?"

"Around 6, I'm guessing."

"I'm heading upstairs to-" I didn't get a chance to finish that sentence before there was a thud followed by Emmett start shouting angrily. I smiled and pecked Esme on the cheek. I left the kitchen to see a fuming Emmett, glaring upstairs, surrounded by suitcases with clothes spilling out –

Wait! Those were my clothes! The only person who could have done this was Alice. I knew that I was fuming as I stomped up the staircase to _my_ room. Alice and Bella turned around to see me approach. Alice had a calm look on her face while Bella was torn between confusion and fear.

**APOV (Alice)**

"Edward, go to your own room," I said. Edward turned to face me, his face furious at my bored tone.

"Alice, this is my room," he said, his voice threatening and low. It didn't intimidate me; I was used to Edward. Bella, on the other hand, was horrified.

"There is no sign saying this is your room, Edward. This is Bella's room, now." As soon as I said this, he backed off. I knew the guy had something going for Bella. They were perfect; their arrogance, stubbornness and their loving hatred for each other. Sad thing was that they had no idea that they were meant to be. And as for me, I was stuck in between them, subtly edging them to each other.

"Edward, you can have the room," Bella interjected quickly.

"It's ok. I'm fine next door," he said, walking out of the room.

"Okay, Bella! Let's get unpacking!" I couldn't waste any time. WE had a lot of shopping to get on with. Bella quickly got on to her knees and opened up her first suitcase.

"What. Happened. To. My. Clothes?!" Bella sounded stiff... and angry.

"These are your clothes, Bella," I said sweetly, hoping that she would get over me changing her wardrobe.

"Where are my _real_ clothes, Alice?"

What was I supposed to say? I gave them to charity? Just then, Jasper came through the doors. Whew! Perfect timing, Jazz!

"Igavethemtocharity," I said in a gush.

"You what?!" I had never seen Bella this furious. I hid behind Jazz. He whirled me out of the room before Bella could kill me so I sweetly placed a kiss on his unexpecting lips.

"Thanks, Jazz." I had the best boyfriend ever.

**BPOV**

I am going to kill Alice. She gave away my clothes to charity and replaced it with expensive designer clothing. Then again, she wanted to help. I had to say sorry. She meant nothing bad. She was like the sister I never had.

I made up my mind and walked out of my room with a purpose. As I passed Edward's room, I heard Jasper speaking.

"Just admit it, man."

"Admit what?" That was Edward. His voice was uncertain; that was different for such a prideful guy.

"You know what. I can feel how your mood completely changes when she's in the room. You just can't admit it to yourself so how can you expect her to." Jasper was probably talking about Tanya. I quickly stopped listening and continued to Alice's room.

Weird thing was that I swear I heard my name...

**EPOV**

Two hours ago, Jasper came to my room and gave me a lecture on Bella, AGAIN. He suspected that I liked Bella, but how could I like her when had a perfect girlfriend.

Tanya always got straight A's, was involved in charity, and had a bright future. She was stable and didn't have mood swings, PMS, or any other hormonal issues. I liked her – to an extent... I didn't feel much _love_ for her and I couldn't imagine a life with her. I just didn't work.

Jasper was right, to an extent. I did like Bella. This liking didn't depend on our similarities and differences; it was just present. The biggest thing to stand in our way was our ego; well mine mainly.

After the buttons on my shirt were finally closed, I set off downstairs. Jasper and Emmett were waiting for the girls and soon the house-warming party would begin. The house looked spectacular; Esme had done her usual creative decorations.

"Jazz, we're ready!" Alice called from up the stairs. Emmett and Jasper we're waiting ever so patiently. Turning around, the first thing I noticed was Bella. She looked... different. Okay, fine! She looked fantastic. I had never seen her so dressed up. I knew that I was staring openly but couldn't make myself look away.

I felt someone nudge me. "You're going to scare Bella away," Emmett joked.

"Hey, Eddie! What happened?" Alice asked sarcastically sweet. I jammed my jaws together and looked at the floor.

"Edward and Bella will take care of the people, Jasper and I will do the drinks, and Emmett and Rose will sort out the food. Chop, chop, people!" Alice said, getting down into business.

_Ding Dong_ The party was just starting

* * *

**The drama begins in the next chapter and don't forget about the new story. To the lazy readers, hehe, you're going to have to review for that story... **

**K... Till Later**


	12. Chapter 12

**I wasn't going to post this till tomorrow, but the reviews were too great!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to CierraIsACullen who made me roll around laughing until my sides hurt. Thank you Cierra for reviewing often and coming up with a new way to make me laugh everytime.**

**This chapter is dramatical and has a hint of an upcoming love, so enjoy!! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Cut Myself**

**BPOV**

The party was going great! Jacob was here and talking to Alice's cousin. Tanya came first to help out. She looked great in her red flowing dress. Her hair was knotted up into an elegant bun, with a few curls hanging loosely. When we were talking a few minutes ago, she was different to what I had expected.

I expected her to be some rich, stuck up, smart kid. However, she was different; she was rich and smart but not stuck up. She didn't boast nor be too modest. She was perfect; that was the only word to describe her.

I excused myself from a conversation with Kate and made my way to the kitchen counter. I heard a rip and looked down at my dress just in time to see red fluid seeping into my white dress. Two seconds later, I felt the pain. The smell of rust and salt hazed my mind and caused me to stumble.

My vision was getting blurry and I couldn't see how I had cut myself in the stomach. My fingers clutched helplessly at the table top, trying to keep my body upright while I looked for help. No one noticed me in the commotion of the party. I was going to black out.

My fingers moved to where my dress was now completely red, trying to staunch the heavy flow. The pain was terrifying. My feet were beginning to collapse under me just as I heard a worried cry from next to me.

"Bella, Bella! Stay with me! We'll get you to the hospital!" The angel was crying into my ear while I tried to speak.

"No hospital... Here... Carlisle..." My voice broke off as another wave of pain hit me. A strong pair of arms lifted my weak body and carried me upstairs.

Soon, I heard the door close and Alice's cool fingers pulling off my dress and replacing it with some loose shorts and a shirt which she pulled up to reveal my cut. The door opened again, this time, I heard all their voices. Esme gasped and held my hand. Alice had my head cradled in her lap. Jasper waited calmly by the door, and Emmett was clutching on to Rosalie. Edward was right behind Carlisle looking anxious.

I winced at the needle being pushed into my arm and then I blacked out...

**Later that night (3am)**

I woke up to find an area near my stomach stinging. Then the events of yesterday came rushing to me. I winced as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Don't move. Your stitches might rip." I turned to see Edward staring at me with a worried expression.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, trying to hide the pain.

"Attending to the guest; the people are just leaving now."

"Why are you here then?" I asked in confusion.

A hurt expression crossed his face. "I can leave if you don't want me here."

"I didn't mean it that way. I just thought you might rather go and take care of the guests." The wrinkle in his brow cleared when I said that. I smiled. Then, my bladder got impatient...

"Edward, this may sound weird, but I need to pee. Can you help me off the bed?" He looked frightened for a second and then hastened to help me.

He guided me to my bathroom and closed the door behind me. Once I finished, I washed my hands and opened the door. He was sitting on the bed, waiting for me. I stumbled out of the bathroom and felt a searing pain in my side. My knees gave way beneath me and my hands clutched at my side.

Edward caught my and carried me to the bed. My head was nuzzled in the crook of his neck and I breathed in his scent. This was the closest proximity I had had with him. I felt like the situation between us was clearing just a bit.

He lay me on the bed and was about to leave the room. Weirdly, I had the urge to grab his hand, and, in my half-conscious state, I did.

"Bella?" His voice was thick with confusion at my action.

"Stay." My command came out slurred. He sat beside me and reassured me, "I will be here."

Even after his reassurance, I couldn't sleep, afraid that he would leave.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked. I simply nodded.

"Who found me? One second I was bleeding and then someone found me before I passed out. Who was it?"

"Me," he replied.

"Thank you, Edward." He smiled in response.

"Okay, sleep now." He sounded like a dad.

"Okay, daddy!" I said, childishly, sucking my thumb like a two-year old. The expression on his face was priceless. Laughter shook through me as I clutched at my sides as I gasped for air. The stitched were hurting again so I calmed down.

"Aren't you sleeping?" I asked. He looked tired. I didn't want to change his routine. We had university tomorrow. He just shook his head. I patted the space next to me.

"Just sleep, Edward. You have uni tomorrow." He watched me for a moment and then finally settled in the space next to me, staying as far away as possible.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**A Few Hours Later**

The sunlight coming through the window was hurting my eyes. I turned over and found myself staring into Edward's face. My head was on his shoulder and his arm was around my waist. Weirdly, I didn't feel at all perturbed at the fact that I was sleeping right next to a guy that I hated up until yesterday.

My breath must have tickled him because his eyes slowly pried open. When he registered the fact that I was sleeping right next to him, he looked shocked and apologetic. I got off the bed and so did he.

I was grateful what he did last night. He saved me and stayed with me, to make sure I was alright.

"Friends?" I said, regretting it almost immediately when I realised how childish that sounded. Edward didn't seem to mind. "Friends," he confirmed.

This was good news; we were moving on from our previous relationship. This felt good. The only thing that troubled me was the monster in my stomach that had reappeared last after seeing Tanya and Edward together...

* * *

**Okay, so you better be happy. I'm posting once a day so... review!! No flames but ideas always welcome. Tell me what you want to happen (besides Edward and Bella getting together) and I'll work around it. ;)**

**Rach**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**There were a lot of questions about how Edward approached Bella. The answer is:**

**Edward like Bella unconsciously, which comes up soon, and he keeps an eye on her. When she got cut, Edward saw her clutching her sides and sinking to the floor...**

**I hope that answer's that.**

**I'm trying to make this more exciting by having close love calls but pulling away at the last moment, so forgive me.**

**I'm really busy this week with a dance show and all... so be patient. **

**People who want Edward jealous of Bella, I can make that happen, but no skanky Bella's... sorry. Bella will always be in decent attire but there are other ways of making Edward jealous... hehe!! ;)**

**I didn't explain how Bella got cut: if you're doubling over in pain, you really don't notice much; especially when your side is slit open, yeah?**

**Edward and Tanya will stay together for a little bit but it will break off... duh!!**

**K, that's all!! Lata, Rach**


	14. Chapter 13

**Someone gave me an idea and I'm going to out that in the next few chaps. Not this one or the next tho. **

**Chapter 13: Save Me Again**

This morning's event had made a huge grin to be plastered on my face all day. Prof. Daniels had fired me with questions that I answered accurately. I probably looked like an idiot.

I ran fast, not wanting to be late for my bus.

Yikes! My trance had left me lying on the floor looking like an idiot. I glanced upwards to see Edward looking shocked. He snapped out of it and yanked me up onto my feet.

"Thanks... friend!" I said. Soon enough a couple of Ms. Popular's turned up surrounding Edward. They pulled at his belt hoop and tugged at his earlobe. I smiled; his popularity hadn't changed from high school. Smirking, I turned around and steeped into the bus. The bus was fully packed and there were no remaining seats. I heard Edward pushing through the crowd, trying to reach me.

He finally caught up and whispered, "Nice of you to leave me behind."

"Thought you might need some alone time with your fans." Edward and I turned around to see the girls giggling and waving at us... I mean him.

A wave of pain hit. The man passing hadn't realised that he had hit me in the stomach, exactly where my stitches were. The blood was freely oozing from the rip; my blue blouse staining a hideous red.

"Ed... Ed..." I tried calling. He hadn't noticed. I finally mustered up the strength and called, "Edward!!" With that I sank to the floor.

Edward's strong arms caught me and I heard his frantic voice yelling, "The nearest hospital please!!"

The bus finally made it to the hospital but by this time, my shirt had lost its colour. Edward jumped off the bus, with me in his arms, and ran to the reception.

In my half consciousness, I heard Edward yelling, "Dr. Carlisle!!"

Next second, I was on a rolling bed being pushed into the operating room.

An injection pierced my skin and I was losing consciousness... fast. I reached my arm out in an attempt to get Edward's attention. "Stay..." With that, everything went black.

**EPOV**

"Stay..." Bella's voice slurred. My head is bursting with worry; watching her bleed like that. I was with her, and I didn't even take care!! I am so stupid!

What would I do if something happened to Bella? I watched as the doors of the door of the operating room closed on my face.

Almost immediately Carlisle came out of the room, his lab coat put on.

"Edward, she's developing a clot in the lower abdomen. We need to clear it out now or it can be a threat to her life. Another thing is that she hasn't had a tetanus shot in five years and I'm suspecting she got cut by a knife. She is in danger. Get your coat on and get inside; she needs you."

I understood what that meant; two years at medical school had taught me that much. _My Bella..._ I had to go in and help. Since I've done a year and a half of surgical training, I can perform operations with the guidance of an experienced doctor. I had to save her...

That was the last thought on my mind as I entered the room.

**Two Hours Later**

Sitting next to Bella, in the ward, I had time to ponder on the of why I was so worried. The operation had been successful and she'd be coming around in the next five minutes.

If the same thing had happened to another friend, I would have worried but not to the extent of Bella. Or maybe I was just imagining things.

"Bella?" a panicked voice came from the doorway. I turned around to see it was Jacob. He was Bella's best friend and he seemed nice enough, I didn't like him... at all. He had a dangerous look and I didn't want Bella involved with him.

"Hello, Jacob," I greeted politely. I couldn't just be abrupt with him; he didn't even know that I hated him. Jacob to the seat on the other side of Bella and held her hand. Something inside me growled.

Slowly, Bella's eyes opened. Both of us - Jacob and I - sighed in relief. Bella saw Jacob and greeted him with a polite smile.

"You shouldn't have Jacob..." she trailed off, when her voice got caught in her throat. She turned to me and stared.

"Can I sit up?" I nodded and pulled on the lever. She wiggled around, getting comfortable, and then turned back to Jacob.

"Thanks for coming Jacob," she said, "You shouldn't have wasted your time to come." I got up to leave because they might want privacy... and because I didn't want to see them together.

As I turned around, Bella's hand caught mine. I gasped slightly in shock. She still wasn't looking at me, still talking to Jacob, but hadn't let go of my hand.

A nurse came in through the door and checked the equipment. "Visiting hours are over," she said and left the room.

"Bye Jake," Bella said and waved. Jacob walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Finally, Bella turned to me. She tugged at my arm, pulling me closer. Her face was serious.

Once I was nose to nose with her, she spoke. "Thank you..." Her breath blew over my face.

She leaned in and pecked me on the lips; she was as gentle as a feather. She pulled away and hugged me. I hugged her back.

Were friends supposed to do that? Or was this more that friendship?


	15. Chapter 14

****

Sorry for the late update. I was busy and I warned you!!

Let's try for a hundred reviews, huh? Only 12 more... You can do it!!

Don't blame me if the character's are OOC. It's just more dramatic that way. I hope you understood what happened to Bella. That incident was something to move the story along. More Tanya coming up soon!!

Those people who don't like the cast of 'Twilight' movie... what is wrong with u?? They are great!! Esp. Robert Pattinson!!

Well, keep reading. I just needed to vent my spleen.

**Chapter 14: Love, Huh?**

**BPOV**

Edward had saved my life twice. He was like my angel. The hospital was like my second home, due to my constant accidents.

I am so delighted at being wheeled out this moment; I was getting discharged. Carlisle quickly signed the papers and gave me the okay to leave.

I couldn't go to school for three days. I started school three days ago and was already behind!! Just my luck!

Edward wheeled me out of the building, never jostling me. I felt comfortable.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Home, sweet, home!! At last...

The drive home was excruciatingly painful, with the car jerking and wobbling every so often. Edward carefully placed me on the couch and sat beside me.

What had happened in the hospital was NOT my fault; it was the drugs!! Not me!! Fine, maybe it was partly my fault, but only like a fraction of a hundred...

Esme sat down next to my head and lifted my head up. She placed it carefully on her lap and stroked my hair. She was my second mother. How I loved this family...

Alice danced around me, trying to sit somewhere without hurting me. She finally decided on Edward's lap at sat down. He wrapped his arms around her and adjusted her weight. They were like true siblings.

Alice gently picked up my hand and held it carefully. "Do you want anything Bella?"

"Yeah, no more shopping trips for one month," I requested, using this opportunity to get away. She 'hmphed' and nodded reluctantly.

Emmett's booming laughter came through, "Smart one Bella!"

An hour later, I was tired. We had been talking and my eyes were starting to droop. Edward was first to notice, "She should get some rest."

With that, the room cleared, leaving me and Edward to sit there. This time round, I felt comfortable; unlike those many other times. A part of my conscience reminded me that this was the guy I hated so much.

Well... maybe not HATE, but something around that.

"Thank you, Edward... for saving me, twice." He lay down next to me, keeping at least a foot distance between us. He obviously forgot about last night.

"Anytime... You really scared me," he said, his voice shaking. I sounded like it was about to crack. I had never seen Edward like this. I prefered him to be scary and furious than this.

"I'm sorry." What else could I say? I was apologising for cutting myself - accidently of course - and scaring him.

"For?"

"Worrying you."

"Oh."

I faced him and inhaled his scent. His scent chased away all my pain. I was finally meeting Edward. I wanted to know everything though.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded. "Why did you hate me?"

There was a deadly long silence and he finally said, "I didn't," in a quiet voice. What?! He didn't hate me? Then what do you call that... that thing he showed toward me?

"What?! What do call ignoring, glaring and acting... completely like you, to someone?" My anger was getting the better of me. I couldn't hold it in. I was sitting up now, glaring at him with an incredulous expression.

"It was stupid, Bella," he said fiercly, sitting up to face me as well, "There was a reason behind that, and I do not need to tell you why!"

"Yes, you do!"

"I saved your life Bella; I don't owe you anything!"

"You could've just left me; it would have saved you all this regret. I'm the one that was on the receiving end of your craziness! How do you think I felt? Wait, did you even think about me?" I was shouting now.

"Regret?!" His face was incredulous. He looked like a Greek god... _snap out of it Bella! "_I didn't know! I didn't know I was hurting you!" he continued. He was on the verge of cracking just like me. Traitor tears were forming in my eyes and his green eyes were darker than ever.

"I have to put up with your mood swings and inconstant behaviour. I am human too; I can only handle so much!" Before he could reply, Esme came running through the door, followed by Alice. Oh great!

"Think the next time," I said quietly. He didn't answer. His eyes closed like he was trying to forget something. Finally he whispered, "There wont be a next time." With that, he turned around and walked past a confused Esme and Alice, without a backward glance at me. I was grateful for that; I didn't want to see the unwanted tears that were flowing down my face.

**Hoped you enjoyed that. It was short but I made so many changes to it. The scene was calm when I first wrote it and then it went whacko!! **

**Review and I'll update faster if I can get above a hundred reviews. I really need motivation in this time of stress... my dance show!!**

**Thanx to all**


	16. Chapter 15

****

Yay! I got my 100 reviews!! I didn't update coz I was pulled into the school rush and blah! I'm soo excited! Ok... that's a lot of exclamation marks.

Well, enjoy the chapter.

- simplyanaddiction

Disclaimer: If I were to say I owned Stephenie Meyer creations, I would be hunted down by her fans. So, I'm playing it safe by saying, I absolutely do not own andy of the characters!!

**Chapter 15: Break**

**BPOV: One month later**

"It's the summer break!!" Alice squealed as we dumped our backpacks into our rooms. It was the summer break! This was perfect. Uni was really tiring me out. I had signed up for after school classes and that left me with four hours after I got home before I slept.

That time was spent doing assignments and research along with dinner. None of us came out of our rooms and only said a sentence to each other if we passed in the hallway.

As for Edward and I, we had gone back to square one. Except this time, I was angry with him and I knew why he was angry with me.

Edward was the busiest in the family, doing medicine. He worked long hours and was volunteering in the hospital for apprenticeship. Being the nerd he is, he managed to skip a year of med and start early. Meaning that he should be a fully qualified doctor by twenty-two; he was now twenty.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Alice said, jumping a foot into the air. Rosalie smiled and went to hug Alice. Emmett punched Jasper in the shoulder, a smile on his face. Edward looked relieved.

"I can't wait!" I said, excited.

"Let's go on a tram ride tonight! Come on, Bella. We'll get you ready." When she said 'we'll', she meant her and Rosalie. 'Getting ready' meant Bella Barbie session. Alice tugged on my arm until I gave in. We went upstairs and she began to dig through my new closet.

Soon, Alice and Rosalie had let go of me. I quickly went downstairs, before they could change their minds, and saw Edward and Jasper sitting patiently on the last step.

Alice and Rosalie joined us and soon we were all stuffed into Emmett's jeep with Emmett driving. Rosalie sat in front, in the passenger seat, while the rest of us squished in the back.

Edward was pushed up against the door with me crushing him. Alice was next to me, bouncing up and down, making it all the more uncomfortable for us. I inhaled Edward's scent and registered it in my mind. He smelt so good; like musk and aftershave.

Edward had a slightly comical expression on his face as he tossed between happiness and frustration. I smirked up at him as he frowned in dismay at his confusion.

**EPOV**

Sitting between Bella and the door was more frustrating than I thought. Her shampoo's smell came wafting temptingly to my nose. I inhaled inconspicuously, hoping not let my guard down.

Ever since that argument four weeks ago, we hadn't talked. I was more than grateful for that. I really couldn't face her again.

Her little body pushed up against mine was driving me insane. At the same time, I was happy to be close to her again, after a long time.

**One Hour Later: BPOV**

Sitting in a tram was a relief from the stressful week. The sights looked exquisite in the lights of the city. I never knew that London was so beautiful. My bladder began to complain just we got off the tram and entered the closest cafe. Perfect timing!!

"Alice, I need to go toilet!!" I whispered in her ear. She smiled and patted Edward's shoulder while I glared. Why was she telling Edward this?

"Let's go, Bella," Edward said, walking out of the cafe and pulling me with him. He pulled me to the closest toilet and told me to go in. He waited outside, leaning against the wall.

I pushed open the unisex bathroom door only to get attacked by the strong scent of alcohol. Eww!! I held my nose as walked around the corner to find five men sitting around in a circle drinking alcohol.

They had cigarettes in their mouth and the smoke was causing me to choke. I had asthma. One man with dark hair heard my coughing and stood up, wobbling.

His face was scary-looking. He looked liked he hadn't shaved in days and his long hair was hanging in a mess around his shoulders.

"Hey sweetie! Want to have a shot," he slurred, stumbling toward me, a bottle in his hand. As he stumbled closer, his putrid breath washed over my face. I placed my hand across my mouth and pushed back against the wall.

_Oh God! Help me! _I prayed to the God that I hadn't really acknowledged until now. He continued to come closer until he was nose to nose with me...

**Haha... sorry for the cliffie and for it being short. Don't kill me!! I wanted more drama so I reinvented another version of chap. 8 of 'Twilight'. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks! **


	17. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

THIS STORY JUST PASSED 15 000 HITS!!

**_People_ who were complaining about my late update (cough tiff!!), this is seriously the earliest I could post. I have examinations in two weeks and get home really late!! Not good! **

**So bare with me for a while and after that I'll post more often. Thanx for your reviews! They always make me smile!**

**Most of this chapter was constructed by my friend, who reads a lot of weird book, and knows what happens...**

**She constructed the questions and so on, so thanks to her. Even though I didn't want to include the weird questions, she said that was normal procedure.**

**Sorry if its crap. I don't write this kind of stuff but I need to convey the message. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Help!**

Oh God! Help me!_ I prayed to the God that I hadn't really acknowledged until now._

_He continued to come closer until he was nose to nose with me._

His eyes were solid rock that gave you the feel of your body turning to ice the second he gave you a cold-hearted glance.

My throat was parched and I couldn't find enough moisture to swallow. No one outside would be worried now; it had only been a minute since I entered the toilet. They wouldn't know what was happening. Crap!!

His hand reached up to touch my face with force. My fingers splayed across the wall that I was pushed up against, trying to find a hold to keep me up on my feet.

I couldn't make my feet run. It was like they were glued to the floor. My heart was thrumming loudly with fear and a cold sweat dewed on the nape of my neck.

His other hand freely roamed my stomach and hips that were now numb. _This was it. My life was over..._

The attacker's hand snaked around my neck and crushed my lips to his. He silenced my shouts with his mouth. I thrashed about but a few of his mates had a tight grip on me. My lips sealed, not wanting to breathe the putrid smell.

Soon enough, I needed air. I choked on the smoke that I had inhaled, my lungs on fire.

The only thing that came to mind when they ripped off my clothing was 'Edward!'

My body was aching. My lips were bleeding after the attack, my arms were bruised with the force of their hold, and my knees were weak with fear.

My eyes finally closed with the last hope that I wouldn't live to see the next day. Living was going to be more painful than death, after this. If they raped me, I wouldn't let myself live. That was a promise.

With that, I lost all feeling in my body and my mind shut down...

**EPOV**

_Edward!_ I had a weird feeling that someone was calling me. Where was Bella? Two minutes and I was going in.

Okay, time's up! I pushed open the door to a different scene than I had expected. Bella's form was lying crumpled on the floor. A brute with short hair was hovering over her, ready to pull off his jeans.

My mind was racing with panic. I was just on time! I ran over to the brute, knocking him out without a pause. Then I went on to the other men holding Bella down.

Bella...I wasn't focusing on the fight but on Bella's form. My body was working on autopilot. My Bella...

Once I took out all of them, I raced to Bella. Her clothes were torn off with the exception of her bra which was unhooked and about to come off, and her underwear that were down to her knees.

I covered my eyes with my hands, giving her the common courtesy, even when she was unconscious.

She hadn't put up much of a fight. Her lip was split and bleeding, her hair was pulled out of its loose ponytail, and her arms and torso had patterns of the men's hands. Her stitched stomach was bleeding again.

Bella... Why her? I quickly pulled off my dress shirt and cloaked her form. She was limp in my hands as I carried her out of the bathroom.

Bella... My mind was unable to think of anything but her. I should have gone in with her. It was my fault! I should have gone in with her. My stupidness nearly cost her life and being!

"Edward!" Alice cried out when she saw me holding Bella. My entire family rushed out of the cafe.

Everyone did their part. Alice, Rosalie and Esme held Bella's hand while Carlisle checked her pulse and breathing. Jasper called the ambulance while Emmett took her from my tired arms.

I was more mentally weak than physically but that caused a pain that I could not escape from. Bella... My fault!

The ambulance arrived promptly, loading Carlisle and Bella into it. The rest of us hopped into Emmett's vehicle and followed. Only then, did my family ask questions.

"What happened, Edward?" Esme asked, in a panicked voice. I swallowed the bile in my throat and answered.

"She nearly got raped." I heard the sharp intakes of breath around me. Alice's eyes were wide with fear.

"How?" Alice whispered, afraid of what might have happened.

"There were drunkards in the bathroom. She didn't come out for a while so I went in and checked and saw her on the floor. They nearly raped her..." Those words haunted me... _they nearly raped her._

My fist tightened as I tried to convince myself that I couldn't go after them. I needed to stay with Bella. Make sure she was safe.

**Two Hours Later**

"Doctor Cullen, Bella is still unconscious from shock but she should wake up soon," the nurse informed Carlisle. I finally let my fist loosen. I felt the blood rush back into my fingers that had been locked into a fist for hours. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to what I felt inside.

"You can go see her now." The nurse turned around and led us to the room. Bella's body was clothed with a hospital gown while she lay peacefully, away from the cruelty of the world; she was safe in her sleep.

A few minutes later Bella's eyes fluttered open, looking around to see where she was. The pain and realisation hit a few seconds later, clouding her eyes with pain and fear.

Her body shook convulsively; its own shield to the pain. Whimpers escaped her sealed mouth and silent tears washed down her face.

Esme and Alice were by her side in an instant, calming her. My insides burned with the fury that I had for those men. Shall I ever see them again; it would be their last daylight.

"We need to ask her a few questions. You may stay here if she is okay with it," the doctor informed me as she went to stand beside Bella's bed.

"They can stay," Bella whispered, almost inaudibly. I took a seat at the foot of her bed, unwilling to leave her.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and just answer to the best of your ability. You may not know for your mind automatically represses unfortunate events." Bella nodded, waiting for the doctor begin.

"What time did the incident happen?" the doctor asked, taking notes on her clipboard.

"Around seven," Bella answered.

"Is there any chance that you might have been pregnant at time of the incident?" Bella's face flushed, not wanting to answer the question.

"No."

"Have you ever conceived a child before?"

"No."

"Any sort of sexual activity in the past month?" the doctor asked. Bella cringed at the words, blushing a darker shade of red. As weird as it was, I was anxious to hear her answer.

"I'm a virgin!" Bella shouted hurriedly, which put a stop the awkward questions. I let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

"Did anything happen?" the doctor continued to ask.

"Anything?" Bella asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Rape?"

"I don't know. I passed out." I had never heard Bella's voice so emotionless. She sounded dead...

**Sorry for the weird questions. I really, truly do not write weird scenes.**

**Thanks to Ellen who helped me with the storyline. Review! Comments and encouragement always welcome!! **

**simplyanaddiction**


	18. Chapter 17

****

I posted early because as you probably don't know... it's my birthday on the 27th!

Before you go buying me 100 gifts, just consider the option ofa nice review... esp. those who read this but do not review.

Thanx!!

**Chapter 17: Care**

**EPOV**

"Ok. We want to test you to check for any signs of..." she trailed off at the sight of Bella's panicked look. As a doctor, she had to do what had to be done but she also had compassion.

"Would you like to report this attack?" Bella shook her head violently.

"You need therapy, no matter how well you are taking this." Bella shook her head again.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Ok. Dr. Carlisle is with you and I trust him. If you feel like therapy, please do go." The doctor turned and left with all the details written down.

"You saved me," Bella simply stated. Her face was blank... lifeless. My insides churned. I watched as her eyes widened slowly.

"Don't be guilty!" Man, she could read me like a book. Everyone else in the room left, giving us time to sort this out.

"It's my fault," I admitted.

**BPOV**

"It's not your fault, Edward! You saved me! If anything, you should be glad that you came on time!" Why was he blaming himself? I was the danger magnet and that had nothing to do with him. Tears clouded my eyes as I thought of what could have happened.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around me, doing their best to comfort me.

"I don't want to live..." I mumbled uselessly.

"Don't say that, Bella. You deserve to live."

"I don't! The people around me are going to look at me and feel bad. They are going to be in agony seeing me. I can't be happy, ever. It'll be there, a reminder of..." I broke off, the thoughts about tomorrow haunting me.

Edward's hands flew up, caressing away the tears that were flowing down my face.

"Don't think that. The man who is with you will see a beautiful woman, a caring strong woman, who battled her way out of this." He sighed, giving into a battle in his head.

"I love you, Bella. I know this is the wrong time but I need you to know that you mean a lot to me, even though you don't feel the same way. Someone in this world needs you..." His head was downcast, shedding a few tears of his own.

"I like you, Edward. I can't understand the meaning of life right now, let alone love. I'm sorry. You're a good man. You deserve Tanya, not a broken me. You're my best friend, the most important person to me," I whispered, softly.

He looked up, a small smile on his face. "You better hope Alice didn't hear that last bit!"

The door burst open, revealing a smiling Alice.

"Let's get out of here!" she said, "And, Bella, I heard that!" Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room, Edward trailing behind.

**Three hours later**

_Grabbing my arms... ripping off my clothes..._

_Wake up, Bella!_

"No!!" I screamed, sitting up and clutching my ears. I don't want to see that again. Reliving it was the worst misery.

My mind made a snap decision. I crawled out of bed, treading softly down the stairs. I stepped into the kitchen and grabbed the closest knife from the drawer.

I held it close to my wrist, ready to slash it.

_Do it, Bella! You don't want to be reliving this day for the rest of your life. Do it!_

_No, don't! You have to live, if not for yourself but for the people who love you!_

During this turmoil in my head, someone had crept into the kitchen. That person was standing behind me, their breath caressing my left ear. I the dark I couldn't see, but I felt the person's strong hand wrap around my arm that was clutching the knife.

I couldn't be Esme, Alice or Rosalie. Please don't let it be Edward...

I turned slowly.

It was Edward.

He looked agonised, the faint glow coming from the microwave illuminating his face.

I released my death hold on the knife and it clanged noisily to the floor.

Neither of us moved, his hand still encircling my arm.

We stood for what seemed like eons, our thoughts being passed through our eyes, having a silent conversation.

I don't know what snapped in me but it broke the wall that held all my sadness at bay.

I broke to pieces in his arms. Without uttering a word, he held me to his body, allowing me to soak his shirt.

I cried and cried and cried, but his hold never faltered. I clutched his shirt, twisting it and crumpling it. My fists pounded his chest, wanting for the sorrow to disappear.

He still held me.

He cared...

When my sobs turned into hiccups, he carried me to the couch and lay me on it. He also lay next to me, holding my body in his arms as if it were delicate as glass.

I stayed awake for hours, waiting for him to fall asleep, but he never did.

I relented to sleep.

_He cared..._


	19. Chapter 18

**Special thanks go out to the very lovely – I am sure – people that reviewed! **

**Thanks for your birthday wishes! Next update will be late – unless you can help me get through my writer's block! **

**It's up to you... GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**Chapter 18:**

I woke to the sound of someone shuffling around the room. What – who was in my bedroom?

My eyes pried open to see Edward halfway of the _couch._ Last night's scene came rushing to me.

The knife... Edward... Sleep...

Had I really dozed off without any nightmares? Was that even possible – to forget - ever?

Edward crawled out of the couch and made his way to the kitchen. I sat up, pulled out of sleep.

Two minutes later, he was back holding a tray with coffee and toast. Just how I like it...

"Last night..." I began, needing to confront this right now, rather than leave it for later, "I had no idea what I was doing. It... Me – I couldn't handle the thought..." I struggled for a way to phrase what I meant to say.

"I had a nightmare... well, not a nightmare; a replay of what happened... that night. I couldn't live through that every day. It'd kill me, slowly; a piece of my heart torn out every time." I was looking down, not wanting to see his reaction.

I glanced up to see him in the same position – holding a tray, standing in the doorway. His face was filled with compassion and – what was that - love?

He quickly set the tray down and came to my side. He held his hand out to me and I held it. He pulled me up from my sitting position, standing me up opposite him.

"It was unfortunate, but maybe it was a sign - a way to show me what I wanted in life, to show me the truth. Truly, without that happening, I would still be with Tanya."

Maybe it was a good thing in a teensy, weensy way... BUT, nevertheless, it cut me in half.

Edward handed me my coffee and took a sip of his.

We finished breakfast just as Alice and Jasper came into the living room. Neither of them commented on our sleeping arrangements.

"Let's go out," Alice suddenly said. Everyone turned to look at her with an are-you-crazy expression. They were thinking about me and my current condition.

Surprisingly, what I needed was time out, a time to forget all my worries.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. This time, Jasper and Edward turned to look at me like I was going mad.

"I really need time out!" I said, hoping they would get over it. If they kept acting like I was fragile, I would always be reminded!

Edward was first to recover. He snapped Jasper out of it and went upstairs, claiming that he was going to change.

Alice dragged me upstairs and I had no energy to protest. I gave her an appreciative smile – she knew what I needed.

Ten minutes later, I was ready. Alice's torture session hadn't lasted long but long enough to snap me out of my misery.

My reflection in Alice's mirror was stunning. A different Bella stared back.

I looked... great! What did Alice do? My mind sorted slowly through my appearance comparing it to the last time I had seen it in the mirror...

The last time was... _before that night_. The repressed memories came flooding back, hurting me almost physically.

I clutched at my head as I sank to the floor. The pain... I crumpled under the weight of the sorrow.

"Bella!" Alice was shocked. I was standing there admiring myself, the next second I'm on the floor crushed with pain. It was like some invisible hand had reached out and punched me in the gut.

Edward and Jasper came rushing into the room. I didn't see them clearly through my tears. Edward gathered my body into his arms and carried me to the bathroom.

He sat me on the counter, waiting for me to calm down.

"Do you want to go," he asked as soon as I calmed down. I nodded. I was being a baby – over-reacting.

Edward carried me back out of the room and held my hand as Alice reapplied my make-up. This time I looked in the mirror, I didn't breakdown.

Ten minutes later, all four of us were out of the house and on our way to the cinema. We took Edward's Volvo and I sat in the passenger seat as he drove.

Jasper and Alice got out and went to buy the tickets as I waited for Edward to park the car. He held my hand all the way to the cinema.

Edward and I rushed to help Alice and Jasper as they fumbled holding popcorn, drinks, lollies and tickets.

The beginning credits were rolling as we took our seat. Edward placed himself next to me, Alice on my other side.

"Popcorn?" He offered me his chocolate popcorn. I took one and popped it into my mouth. I pulled the armrest up. I felt too insecure to have him not directly next to me, in case I decided to break down.

The movie began. Colours and animations darted across the screen. I even laughed in some bits! Soon enough, my body couldn't support itself.

I leaned against Edward's chest, tucking my legs to the other side of me. His arm came around me as a completely normal gesture.

I peeked up at him and he was laughing, his head thrown back.

Could it only be two years ago that we were in this same scenario except I wasn't sitting rigidly in my chair, completely loathing him?

I sighed and lay my head back on his chest, watching the movie and laughing heartily.

**EPOV**

When Bella laughed, vibrations shook through my body. She was nestled against my chest, her strawberry shampoo tempting me to bury my head in her hair.

Another convulsion shook through me. Bella continued to laugh on and off till the movie finished.

The credits were rolling and everybody was getting out if their seats. Bella didn't move nor did I. We just stared at the screen, pretending to be intrigued by the names of the stunt people.

The credits finished rolling and the cleaners had come in. Bella shuffled a little. Then I noticed the Alice and Jasper had their bodies completely turned to face me and Bella. They were staring, their mouths open in surprise.

Alice was first to break the awkward silence. "Well, aren't we getting comfortable?"

As a matter of fact, I was.

**Hope you liked that! I am having a major writer's block at the moment! Help! If you want the next chapter, you need to give me some ideas... reasonable ones. **

**I'll pick out a good one and work it in. Yeah? **


	20. Chapter 19

**I was juggling two paths that this chapter could take. It was a late update and I am not going to give any excuses. **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 19: What are we?**

"Hello?" Esme called into the phone. "Mhmm. Yes, I'll let her know, yes." She placed the phone back into its receiver and walked over to where I was seated on the kitchen top.

"Bella, your teacher.... Prof. Daniels, said that she's offering advanced Shakespearean literature as an extra summer course now. She wanted to know if you would join."

I thought about it for a minute. It would be a good distraction and it was a good way to get ahead on my work. I had missed enough days of school.

"Ok. I'll do it," I said confidently. It had been two weeks since the... the _incident_ and I was so hooked up with getting over my anxiety and depression. I wanted a break.

"Are you sure? It's going be hectic and..." Esme trailed off. I smiled at her.

"It'll be a good distraction," I told her. She smiled and said, "That must be the right decision then."

Esme turned to walk away when another stray thought popped into her head. "Bella, have you told your parents about what happened."

"No." If I told them, they would rush here, trying to console me. Renee already had a handful with Phil Jnr and she didn't need me to add to the pressure.

"I think you should tell Renee – she's your mother."

"Maybe later." Esme didn't push it any further. She was almost my second mum.

Edward walked through the doors that exact second. I glanced at the clock – it was 3.30pm. Edward did a summer course too. Not that he needed it but just for extra credit. He was a true freak.

A smile lightened his face when he took in the sight of me sitting on the kitchen top, eating dry cereal. He stalked toward me. He pointed behind me and when I turned to check what he had pointed at nothing was there.

I swivelled back around to see the spoon sticking out of his mouth. He grinned sheepishly as I swatted him across the head.

"Cereal thief!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him and grabbing the spoon.

"Hey! It's my house! And my cereal!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"I'll ask Esme!" I declared.

"Fine, ask her! She'll always support her son!"

"No I won't!" Esme's voice came filtering through the doors. Edward's eyes grew wide and his bottom lip stuck out in a childish pout. He held his heart, acting like it was going to shatter and break.

"Haha Edward!" I teased, hopping down from the counter on where I was perched.

I scampered off leaving him to look mockingly hurt.

I made my way into the living room and took a seat on the leather couch, still munching on my cereal. Edward joined me, lazily draping an arm around my shoulders. I dodged it and continued to eat my cereal.

Edward pointedly shuffled closer and leaned toward my cheek. I didn't turn around, I looked forward. I could feel his breath on my cheek. Before he could reach me fully, I hopped off the couch and ran away. I heard his footsteps behind me. I ran back through to the kitchen to seek help from Esme.

I dodged behind her while Edward attempted to reach around her. We kept swirling her around.

Unexpectedly, a cushion came flying directly at Edward's head. When it hit him, he turned around cautiously, only to be pelted in the face by another cushion.

Alice stood on the couch armed with three cushions. Edward stalked toward her, like a hunter approaching his prey. I made a snap decision and poured the cereal on his head. He turned back around and grabbed me around the waist.

I screamed and Alice came to my rescue. She started throwing all her cushions at Edward but he never let go. Rosalie walked through the doors and pursued attack on Edward.

She grabbed a fallen cushion and whacked Edward with it. Edward carried me bridal style and took the stairs two at a time. I looked behind to find Alice and Rosalie chasing him. Edward made it to his room and locked the door behind him.

Alice and Rosalie started knocking on the door and gave up five minutes later. They stomped back downstairs.

"You're mean!" I said, crossing my arms and refusing to look at him.

He put me down and began to tickle me. He knew all my ticklish spots and used them against me. My eyes were tearing from the laughter and he only stopped when I nearly fell off the bed.

He quickly lay down next to me and stared at the ceiling. It was quiet for a few minutes and then I began speaking.

"Professor Daniels called today. She's offering some sort of advanced Shakespearean course. I want to sign up. Can I?" I had no idea why I was asking him but I would listen to his decision.

"You're asking me?" he asked confused.

"Yeah," I said.

"Hmm – it'll be ok... I guess," he said, unsure, "Yeah. It'll be ok."

"I'll call -" I was interrupted by my mobile ringing. I flipped it open and heard my mother's voice filtering through the phone.

"Hey Mum!" I said enthusiastically. I hadn't talked to her in what felt like ages. Edward got up to go but I held him back, mouthing an, "It's ok."

"How are you darling?"

"Great!" Two weeks ago, that would have been a lie, but I felt so much better now.

"That's fantastic. I got something to tell you – I am flying over to London tomorrow! Phil thinks I need a break."

"Umm... that's great mum." If she came, she might find out what happened but besides that I was ecstatic.

"I'll pick you up. What time are you arriving?" I asked.

"5:30pm in your time."

"'Kay mum. See you soon!" I shut my phone and looked at Edward who was watching me intently.

"Mum's coming to London tomorrow," I told him. A smile lightened his face as he grabbed my hand and towed me downstairs.

Jasper and Emmett were cleaning the mess that we had made while Alice and Rosalie stood around instructing them. Those girls had Jasper and Emmett wrapped around their fingers.

"Hey Bella!" they called out.

"What about me? I'm hurt!" Edward said in a mocking tone. He sat down next to me on the couch but I pushed him over to help the guys. He grudgingly bent down to help them but got tackled by Emmett. Soon, all of them were rolling on the floor, acting like a bunch of crazy six year olds.

My sides were hurting with the laughter that shook through me like a violent earthquake. I fell to the floor giggling like a maniac. Everyone rushed to me the second I fell, panic discolouring their faces.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah!" I said standing up, suddenly feeling morose. I got up and walked to my room without another word. No one said anything. They understood why I got these mood swings and left me alone. I lay down on my bed, staring up ahead blankly.

The overwhelming pain crushed me in an instant. The second I let my mind wander to unwanted thoughts, I crumpled – both internally and externally. I held my curled up body together as violent sobs shook me. No tears escaped my eyes as a gaping hole in my chest tore me apart.

I stood and walked to the bathroom, waiting for my legs to fail me. I made it. I grabbed the antidepressant pills from my cabinet. Just as I was about to place them in my mouth, my hand holding the bottle was slapped away. The bottle flew out of my hand, landing on the floor and scattering the hundred or so tablets in it.

I glanced up to see Edward glowering at me.

"How could you Bella?" he asked in a pained voice.

"Could what?"

"You were trying to kill yourself," he stated, still angry.

"I was just taking my medication Edward," I said calmly.

"Show me." I unfurled the hand grasping the two tablets. He studied it carefully and then the pain slowly eased away.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not letting me go."

"You mean too much to let you go."

"What are we?" I asked.

"I'm Edward, you're Bella."

"Our relationship?"

"That's up to you."

"What do you feel about me, Edward? What do you see me as?"

"I see you as an nineteen year old student who has gone through so much pain which she constantly tries to suppress while she holds on to her innocence which is slowly and unjustly being robbed." Edward had summed me up more thoroughly than I could have myself.

"You didn't answer the first question," I informed him. Edward placed his palm on my cheek as he inched closer to me. His breath washed across my face. My eyes closed just as our lips were about to meet, but they didn't . My eyes opened to see Edward a centimetre away from my face, our noses touching.

"I feel so much about you that it is impossible to put into words. All I can tell you is that you me more to me than I do myself." With that, his lips slowly pressed to my forehead.

My brain deciphered his words a second too late because by then, he was gone. I held on to the vanity as I thought and thought; about 'us' and what 'we' meant.

Only one thing came to mind...

_You love him_

**You better like the path I chose. This wasn't the original plan; I was going to make you wait longer but then decided that it has been long enough!**

**Feedback welcome but the main thing is – enjoy it! That is all that an author could ask for.**


End file.
